The World is Over
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Hari dimana semuanya berakhir, kami terus bertarung dan bertahan hidup. Pukul, tembak, dan lari. Ini bukanlah film ataupun permainan. Mereka yang dimakan akan mati dan bangkit kembali menjadi seperti "mereka". Dan saat kau mengedarkan pandanganmu... Kau akan tersadar, kalau dunia yang selama ini kau tinggali sudah berakhir... Chapter 4 Update! Selamat membaca dan mereview...
1. Chapter 1 : Teror Zombie Di Sekolah

Hari dimana semuanya berakhir, kami terus bertarung dan berlari demi mempertahankan hidup. Tidak ada jalan lain selain bertarung, dunia yang selama ini kami tinggali sudah berakhir dengan jeritan dan teriakan kematian dimana-mana.

"KYAAAAA!"

"AARRGHH! SAKIT! JANGAN!"

"MENJAUH! KUMOHON MENJAUUUH! KYAAAA!"

Zombie-zombie itu terus memangsa para murid, tidak ada yang bisa lolos dari terkaman mereka. Mereka yang melawan, akan langsung digigit dan dirobek-robek kulitnya. Lalu setelah mereka mati, mereka akan bangkit kembali dan menjadi seperti para Zombie itu. Ini adalah pandemik. Pandemik yang akan mengakhiri peradaban dunia tanpa ada yang bisa selamat.

Disamping itu, kami bertiga terus berlari menyusuri koridor.

"Lucy! Kau naik duluan! Cepat!" Sting membuka pintu atap dan segera menyuruh Lucy naik. Lucy mengangguk lalu berlari menaiki tangga dan melewati pintu menuju atap disusul oleh Sting dibelakangnya. Aku terakhir menyusul mereka dan menutup pintunya. Kuambil beberapa benda yang besar dan berat untuk menganjal pintu itu. Setelah kurasa semuanya telah beres akupun berjalan meninggalkan pintu itu.

"Astaga! Natsu! Lihat ini!" Lucy berteriak memanggilku sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Aku segera menghampirinya dan mengarahkan pandanganku kearah yang ia tunjuk. Mataku langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Bibirku gemetar untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat.

"Apa... Apaan ini? APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!" aku berteriak kepada pemandangan mengerikan dihadapan kami.

Saat inipun aku masih belum menyadari, kalau dunia ini... Sudah berakhir. . . .

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

The World is Over © Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary : Hari dimana semuanya berakhir, kami terus bertahan hidup. Pukul, tembak, dan lari. Ini bukanlah film ataupun permainan. Mereka yang dimakan akan mati dan bangkit kembali menjadi seperti "mereka". Dan saat kau mengedarkan pandanganmu... Kau akan tersadar, kalau dunia yang selama ini kau tinggali sudah berakhir... Selamat membaca dan mereview...

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Horror/Adventure/Romance

.

.

Tap tap tap...

"Dasar! Ini gara-gara kau makannya lama sekali! Kita jadi terlambat 'kan masuk kelas!" seorang gadis berambut pirang mendengus kesal kepada pemuda pirang didepannya.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya berdecak lalu menjawab,

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau 'kan tadi lihat kalau antriannya panjang sekali. Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku baru bisa memakannya saat bel masuk berbunyi." sahut pemuda itu, Sting Euchlife.

"Huh! Ya deh, ya deh!" gadis berambut pirang itu kembali mendengus sambil mengembungkan pipinya, Lucy Heartfilia.

Lalu dua orang berambut pirang itu berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah menuju kelas mereka.

Sementara itu, di kelas 2A, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pink tengah duduk di jendela sambil menerawang. Tangannya dia tumpukan diatas lututnya. Matanya menatap lapangan sekolah yang kini sedang diisi oleh anak-anak kelas lain yang sedang bermain Voli. Sementara itu dibelakangnya, tampak murid-murid tengah berbisik-bisik sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan jijik dan meremehkan.

"Cih, coba lihat gayanya itu? Seperti raja saja!" bisik salah satu gadis dibelakangnya.

"Benar. Mentang-mentang bisa masuk kelas unggulan seperti ini, langsung bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah yang terkuat. Padahal dia itu tidak lebih dari seongok sampah yang berhasil memukuli kakak kelas hingga terpaksa harus dirawat dirumah sakit." sahut gadis disebelahnya.

"Iya, kenapa juga berandalan psikopat macam dia harus masuk ke kelas yang berisi murid teladan seperti kita?!" salah satu cowok dibelakang kedua gadis itu ikut menimpali. Dan bisikkan mereka terus berlanjut dan hinaan mereka bertambah semakin parah. Pemuda yang sedari tadi dibicarakan mendadak berdiri dan menatap ketiga orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Dia mendengar pembicaraan mereka sedari tadi, dan dia sudah tidak tahan. Ketiga orang itu langsung terdiam sambil menatap pemuda berambut pink itu dengan raut muka ketakutan. Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Natsu Dragneel itupun hanya berdecih lalu berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan ketiga orang itu yang masih syok. Natsu berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, beberapa murid yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menunduk dan mengucapkan maaf dengan ekspresi ketakutan lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Natsu. Natsu hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Lalu dia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Lebih baik dia membolos di atap, dari pada mendengar ucapan 'teman sekelas'nya tentang dirinya. Mereka tidak mengerti apapun tentang dirinya.

Saat Natsu ingin berbelok, dia tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang hingga seseorang itu hampir terjatuh.

"Maaf." ucap Natsu sambil menatap gadis berambut pirang yang sudah ditabraknya itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum maklum dan berkata, "Tidak masalah. Lain kali hati-hati, ya!" ucapnya lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang tengah mematung.

Apa barusan gadis itu tersenyum kearahnya? Apa gadis itu tidak takut kepadanya? Natsu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati gadis itu berjalan masuk ke kelas 2B bersama seorang pria berambut pirang didepannya. Natsu tersenyum sekilas, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju atap.

XXX

Cklek.

Natsu membuka pintu atap dan berjalan kearah pagar pembatas. Ditumpukkannya telapak tangannya di pagar pembatas itu. Dipejamkannya matanya dan dia kembali menerawang sambil menatap langit biru diatasnya.

"Ayah..." gumamnya pelan. Kenangan bersama ayah angkatnya pun mulai tertayang di memori otaknya. Dia tersenyum getir.

"Semenjak hari itu, orang-orang selalu menjauhiku..." Dia kembali teringat dengan perlakuan teman-teman di kelasnya serta perlakuan seluruh murid dan guru di sekolah ini. Mereka yang memandang rendah kearahnya dan memasang tampak jijik ketika memandangnya. Dan mereka yang suka menunduk dan meminta maaf ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Dia kesepian... Tanpa sebuah bukti yang nyata, mereka tanpa ragu menjauhinya dan memandang rendah dirinya. Kemudian Natsu kembali teringat akan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang ditabraknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Bibir Natsu naik keatas dengan reflek. Gadis itu... Sama sekali tidak takut kepadanya. Dia tidak menundukkan kepalanya ataupun mengucapkan minta maaf kepadanya. Sebaliknya gadis itu malah tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Beban yang ada di hati Natsu kini sedikit terangkat karena menyadari masih ada yang mau bersikap baik kepadanya. Tapi senyum Natsu langsung lenyap ketika menyadari kalau mungkin gadis itu tidak tahu tentangnya, dan mungkin saja ketika gadis itu mengobrol bersama temannya, dia akan tahu siapa Natsu dan kemungkinan besar gadis itu akan bersikap sama seperti orang-orang disekolahan ini terhadapnya.

Natsu langsung tersenyum kecut.

_"Apakah dunia begitu membenciku?"_ batin pemuda itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Natsu tersentak lalu menatap ke bawah demi melihat beberapa orang guru berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tergesah-gesah. Mereka berhenti didepan seorang laki-laki yang tengah mendorong gerbang dengan paksa. Bacchus-sensei si guru olahraga terlihat sangat kesal lalu mengahampiri laki-laki berwajah biru pucat itu.

"Oi! Apa maumu mendorong-dorong paksa pintu gerbang seperti ini? Jika kau memiliki keperluan, lebih baik kau gunakan cara yang lebih sopan!" ucap Bacchus sambil berteriak didepan wajah pria itu yang dibatasi oleh pagar gerbang.

Natsu hanya menatap kejadian itu dari atap. Pria itu tidak merespon kata-kata Bacchus dan malah mendorong pagar gerbang dengan tidak sabar. Bacchus mulai habis kesabaran, dan mencengkram kerah pria itu. Sherry-sensei, si guru biologi yang bersamanya pun segera menenangkan Bacchus.

"Te-tenang dulu, Bacchus-sensei! Jangan menggunakan kekesaran!" ucap Sherry sambil memegang lengan Bacchus.

Bacchus berdecih lalu berniat melepaskan cengkramannya. Namun belum sempat dia melakukan niatnya itu, tiba-tiba pria yang dicengkramnya itu menggigit tangannya dengan kuat. Darah mengucur keluar ketika pria itu menyobek kulit Bacchus. Bacchus menjerit kesakitan sambil menarik paksa tangannya. Dia langsung jatuh ke tanah sambil memegangi tangannya yang perih dan terasa terbakar. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menjalar ke tubuhnya. Sherry yang melihat itu langsung berjongkok disamping Bacchus yang tengah menjerit kesakitan.

"Bacchus-sensei!" teriak Sherry panik. Namun tidak lama kemudian, Bacchus berhenti menjerit dan tubuhnya sudah tidak meronta-ronta lagi.

"O-oi! Apa dia sudah mati?" Rocker-sensei yang berdiri dibelakang Sherry mulai bersuara. Sherry terkejut mendengarnya dan menatap Bacchus yang sudah menutup matanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mustahil. Padahal cuma digigit saja..." gumamnya. Lalu dia segera mengguncang tubuh Bacchus.

"Bacchus-sensei! Bangunlah! Hey, kau belum mati, 'kan?!"

Bacchus tidak merespon. Namun tidak lama kemudian Sherry bisa melihat kalau jari Bacchus bergerak-gerak sedikit.

Sherry tersenyum lega.

"Bacchus-sensei! Syukurlah! Kupikir kau—" Sherry tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya lagi karena Bacchus tiba-tiba menariknya dan mengigit lehernya.

"KYAAAA!" Sherry menjerit kesakitan sambil darah segar terus mengucur keluar dari lehernya. Bacchus menggigit kuat-kuat daging leher Sherry sehingga kulit leher Sherry langsung robek sampai ke dadanya saat Bacchus menarik daging itu keluar. Dan seketika itu juga Sherry mati di tempat.

Natsu menatap pemandangan itu dengan wajah horror.

"Apa... Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya dengan suara gemetar menyaksikan pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi tepat didepan matanya itu. Bisa dilihatnya Sherry-sensei yang sudah mati bangkit kembali dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dan berjalan kearah Rocker-sensei. Rocker hendak berlari ketika tiba-tiba Bacchus menggigit kakinya. Rocker menjerit histeris ketika Sherry mengigit pundaknya dan memakan dagingnya. Natsu mundur beberapa langkah melihat kejadian itu. Raut wajahnya campur aduk antara syok, ketakutan, dan bingung.

Apa yang sudah terjadi disini?

Natsu terus mundur demi menjauhkan matanya dari pemandangan sadis dibawah sana. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung berlari menuruni tangga menjauhi atap.

XXX

"Hoaammmh!" Sting menguap lebar sambil menatap guru sejarah dengan wajah bosan.

Dilihatnya Lucy tengah asyik menulis sesuatu di bukunya, tentunya bukan soal pembahasan tentang pelajaran sejarah jepang yang sedang mereka pelajari sekarang. Kemungkinan besar gadis itu tengah menulis novel karangannya. Terbukti jelas ketika gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum sendiri tanpa sebab sambil menempelkan pena di dagunya sambil berpose berpikir. Sting hanya menatap pacarnya itu dengan tampang malas. Tapi lebih baik memandangi pacarnya yang cantik, dari pada memandangi wajah jelek guru sejarahnya yang terus menjelaskan pelajaran dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

Ting Nong!

Suara Microphone dikelas itu berbunyi. Lalu terdengar suara guru dari ruang audio dengan nada panik.

_"Pengumuman untuk semua siswa. Saat ini kekerasan sedang terjadi di sekolah ini. Para murid harap mengevakuasikan diri sesuai petunjuk guru!"_

Para murid hanya diam sambil mendengarkan pengumuman yang aneh itu.

"Saya ulangi, saat ini kekerasan sedang terjadi di sekolah. Para murid harap mengevakuasikan diri sesuai petunjuk—...—"

Terdengar suara gemerisik dari Microphone itu. Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara jeritan histeris dari Microphone yang terhubung di ruang audio.

_"Tolong! Hentikan! Tolong!"_

Jeritan itu sukses membuat wajah para siswa yang tadinya kebingungan menjadi sangat terkejut sekaligus syok.

_"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK! TOLONG AKU! AAARGGH!"_ suara teriakkan itu diakhiri dengan suara jeritan kesakitan. Para murid hanya terdiam dengan mata terbelalak syok.

"..." Microphone itu sudah tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Guru sejarah yang juga memasang tampang syok langsung menjatuhkan kapurnya.

Tuk!

Dan tepat saat kapur itu terjatuh, para murid langsung berhamburan keluar. Semuanya panik dan ketakutan sambil berusaha melarikan diri dari sekolah itu. Ada yang terinjak-injak, ada yang saling pukul memukul, bahkan ada yang mendorong seorang gadis sehingga gadis itu terjatuh dari tangga dengan tragis. Namun semua itu tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh para siswa yang tengah dilanda kepanikan itu, yang paling mereka pedulikan dan terpenting sekarang adalah menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu Lucy dan Sting tengah berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dimana kerumunan para murid itu berteriak menyelamatkan diri.

"Sting, kita mau kemana?" tanya Lucy sambil berlari mengikuti Sting.

"Di tangga terlalu berbahaya. Kita keluar lewat gedung administrasi." jawab Sting sambil terus berlari. Lucy hanya menurut sambil terus mengikuti Sting. Namun Sting berhenti berlari dengan tiba-tiba sehingga Lucy menabrak pundak Sting dengan keras.

"Aduh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?!" Lucy protes sambil mengusap hidungnya. Sting tidak menjawab dan malah menatap kedepan dengan mata terbelalak. Lucy yang heran segera melihat kearah yang dilihat Sting. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

Dapat dilihatnya dengan sangat jelas, seorang guru yang memiliki wajah biru pusat dengan punggung yang berdarah tengah menggigit leher salah satu siswi dengan brutal. Darah memuncrat dari leher siswi itu. Lucy langsung menutup mulutnya menahan jeritan yang seharusnya sudah keluar dari tadi.

"Apa... Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyanya.

Guru itu menoleh kearah mereka, dan dia segera berdiri menjatuhkan tubuh siswi yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu lagi diatas lantai. Lalu dia berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah Lucy dan Sting. Lucy langsung mundur, sementara Sting sudah menyembunyikan Lucy dibelakang pundaknya. Dan guru itu tiba-tiba melompat kearah mereka dan hendak menerkam Sting. Sting dengan reflek menghindar bersama Lucy dibelakangnya. Guru itu kembali berjalan kearah mereka dan hendak meraih-raih wajah Lucy. Namun Sting cepat bergerak dan membenturkan kepala guru itu di tembok dengan keras hingga tembok itu berlumuran darah dari kepala guru itu. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sting langsung menarik Lucy pergi menjauh karena dia melihat siswi yang digigit guru tadi bangkit kembali dan berjalan kearah mereka dengan mulut menganga.

Sting terus menarik Lucy berlari dengan kencang sambil menghindari beberapa orang guru dan siswa yang sudah berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti karena terhalangi oleh tiga Zombie yang berdiri didekat tangga menuju ruang administrasi. Sting berdecak dan mundur sambil meyembunyikan Lucy dibelakangnya.

"Lucy, mundurlah." katanya.

Lucy mendongak dan menatap Sting dengan raut wajah tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin melawan mereka semua?!" tanya Lucy sambil memegang lengan Sting dengan erat.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan! Yang penting sekarang adalah keselamtanmu! Karena itu mundurlah!" Sting menepis genggaman tangan Lucy dan segera maju untuk menghajar ketiga Zombie itu.

Sting meninju perut Zombie itu dan melemparnya ke lantai lalu disusul dengan pukulan yang lainnya kearah Zombie yang sudah siap menerkamnya dari belakang. Sting terus memukuli ketiga Zombie itu tapi tidak ada satu pun dari Zombie itu yang tumbang ataupun berhenti bergerak. Sebaliknya, Sting mulai kelelahan. Setiap dia memukul Zombie itu, mereka selalu bangkit lagi sehingga ini tidak ada akhirnya.

"Sial! Kenapa mereka selalu bangkit kembali? Kalau begini terus tidak ada habisnya!" Sting mulai kewalahan.

"Sting!" Lucy hendak maju membantu Sting, namun Sting langsung melarangnya.

"Jangan kesini! Ojou lebih baik diam disitu saja!" perintah Sting.

Lucy membulatkan matanya. Barusan Sting memanggilnya Ojou? Sudah lama sekali Sting tidak memanggilnya begitu. Lucy menuruti perintah Sting dan mundur ke tempat yang lebih aman. Sementara Sting kembali menghajar ketiga Zombie itu.

"STING!" Lucy kembali berteriak ketika tiba-tiba seorang Zombie melompat dibelakang Sting hendak menerkamnya, Sting menoleh kebelakang hendak menangkis terkaman Zombie itu, namun waktunya tidak cukup. Gerakan Zombie itu lebih cepat dari Sting. Dan ketika Zombie itu sudah hampir mengigit bahu Sting...

BUAK!

Tiba-tiba saja Zombie itu sudah tergeletak tak bergerak lagi diatas lantai. Lucy dan Sting terkejut dan menoleh kearah seorang laki-laki berambut pink yang sudah menyelamatkan mereka.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah.

Sting dan Lucy hanya diam tak menjawab, mereka menatap syok laki-laki yang ada dihadapan mereka. Laki-laki itu tampak berantakan dan banyak noda darah di seragamnya.

"I-iya! Terima kasih!" Lucy tersadar dan langsung mengucapkan terima kasih.

Natsu tidak menggubrisnya dan langsung menyerang kedua Zombie yang masih tersisa dengan pemukul besi Baseballnya.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Natsu memukul kepala Zombie itu beberapa kali sampai Zombie itu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Natsu menghela nafas sambil mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dua orang berambut pirang yang masih bengong menatapnya.

"Kalian lihat? Begitulah cara mengalahkan mereka." ucap Natsu.

Kedua orang itu menatap Natsu dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sting.

Natsu terdiam sambil menatap tubuh Zombie yang berada didekat kakinya.

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada cara lain untuk mengalahkan mereka selain menghancurkan kepalanya." ucapnya.

Lucy dan Sting menatap Natsu dengan takjub, lalu Lucy berkata.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, tapi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Diluar benar-benar sangat kacau, kita tidak bisa melarikan diri lewat tangga sana." tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk koridor yang mengarah ke tangga.

"Untuk sementara, lebih baik kita cari tempat yang aman dulu. Kita diskusikan dulu tentang apa yang sudah terjadi, lalu kita baru bisa menentukan tindakan apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan." jawab Natsu.

Walaupun dia baru saja bertemu kedua orang ini, dia tidak mau bertele-tele dengan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu ataupun mencoba untuk akrab. Walaupun dia sangat ingin akrab dengan orang lain, apalagi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak takut dengannya, namun situasi sekarang sangat tidak memungkinkan dia untuk melakukan itu. Situasi sekarang sedang kritis. Entah kenapa semua orang disini, setelah digigit, mereka akan berubah menjadi Zombie seperti yang di film-film. Dan dari tadi dia terus menghajar para Zombie itu tapi tidak ada yang mempan. Akhirnya saat ia memukul kepala Zombie itu dengan pemukul besi, Zombie itu langsung tumbang dengan seketika. Akhirnya Natsu sadar, kalau Zombie akan berhenti bergerak kalau kepalanya dihancurkan.

Sting dan Lucy mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita keatap? Disana kurasa aman karena para mayat hidup itu belum sampai kesana." saran Sting sambil menunjuk pintu menuju ke atap.

Natsu dan Lucy mengangguk lalu mereka segera berlari mengikuti Sting menaiki tangga.

"Lucy! Kau duluan! Cepat!" teriak Sting.

Lucy mengangguk lalu melewati pintu itu dengan Sting yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Natsu yang terakhir dan segera menutup pintu atap itu lalu mengganjal pintu itu dengan benda-benda besar dan berat yang bisa ia jangkau. Setelah selesai, Natsu pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah kedua orang berambut pirang yang teng

ah berdiri disamping pagar pembatas atap sambil menatap tak percaya pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"Astaga! Natsu! Coba lihat ini!" teriak Lucy sambil tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan bingung. Kenapa gadis itu mengetahui namanya? Padahal dia dia sama sekali belum memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun Natsu langsung mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya dan dan berjalan menghampiri Lucy. Matanya langsung terbelalak dan mulutnya langsung menganga tak percaya.

"Apa... Apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya.

Dihadapannya, banyak asap mengepul dari hampir semua gedung dan bangunan. Mobil-mobil saling bertabrakan, ada kebakaran, dan banyak toko-toko kecil dipinggir jalan hancur berantakan. Intinya kota yang ia lihat didepan mata kepalanya sendiri, adalah kota yang hampir hancur dengan asap dimana-mana.

"Kotanya... Kotanya hancur..." Lucy bergumam tidak percaya. Natsu menggertakkan giginya sementara Sting hanya terdiam sambil menatap tak percaya kearah kota yang selama ini ia tinggali.

"TIDAKK! JANGAN MENDEKAT! KUMOHONN!"

"TOLONG AKU! MAMAAA!"

"AARRGH SAKIT! LEPASKAN! AAARRGG!"

Jeritan dari para murid dapat terdengar jelas dari atap yang mereka tempati. Lucy memandang pemandangan kota yang hampir hancur itu dengan raut wajah tak percaya sekaligus syok.

"Apa-apaan ini? Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu semuanya masih kelihatan normal." ucapnya dengan suara gemetar.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang menerpa ketiga orang itu. Mereka mendongak keatas dan mendapati empat Helokopter terbang melewati mereka.

"Black Hawks? Apa itu tentara U.S?" tanya Sting sambil menatap kepergian Helikopter itu.

"Bukan, itu SDF." jawab Natsu.

"Dari mana mereka datang? Disini tidak ada pangkalan." Ucap Sting.

Lucy langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melambai kearah Helokopter itu.

"Tolong kami! Heeeyy!" teriaknya.

"Percuma saja." ucap Natsu.

Lucy dan Sting langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Mereka bukan tanpa alasan terbang kesini. Pasti karena ada suatu misi khusus. Mereka tidak punya waktu untuk menolong kita. Mereka bahkan tidak akan membantu orang-orang itu." Natsu menunjuk beberapa orang murid yang diserang Zombie dibawah sana.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi sebelum semuanya menjadi kacau, aku melihat seseorang muncul di gerbang sekolah. Lalu para guru pergi kesana untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba orang itu mengigit salah satu guru dan guru itu langsung mati dengan seketika. Dan kemudian guru itu bangkit kembali dan menyerang guru yang lainnya. Sekarang para guru saling membunuh." jelas Natsu.

Lucy dan Sting mendengar penjelasan Natsu dengan wajah horror.

"Tidak... Apa ini adalah akhir dari dunia?"

Sting mengepalkan tangannya. Lucy tertunduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Natsu hanya diam menatap kedua orang itu. Dia juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa didepan dua orang yang baru dikenalinya itu.

"Ah! Aku Lucy Heartfilia, dari kelas 2B. Salam kenal." ucap Lucy dengan tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya kepada Natsu. Natsu terkejut dan meraihnya dengan canggung. Baru kali ini seseorang memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa merasa jijik ataupun takut kepadanya.

"Aku.." belum sempat Natsu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Lucy segera menginterupsinya.

"Kau pasti Natsu Dragneel dari kelas 2A itu, 'kan?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menatapnya dengan terkejut. Jadi Lucy sudah mengenalnya? Pantas saja Lucy tadi bisa berteriak memanggil namanya. Lalu kenapa dia tidak takut kepadanya?

"Ah, iya." jawab Natsu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Aku Sting Euchlife. Aku sekelas dengannya." ucap Sting. Natsu mengangguk dan menyalami Sting.

"Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Lebih baik kita keluar dari sekolah ini secepatnya." ucap Sting.

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga dua orang berambut pirang itu menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Walaupun kita berhasil keluar dari sekolah ini, bukan berarti kita bisa selamat." ucap Natsu.

"TIDAKK! TOLONG! MENJAUH KUMOHONN! ARRRGH!" jeritan para siswi yang digigit dibawah sana membuat tiga orang itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Lihat. Itu yang akan terjadi pada kita kalaupun kita berhasil keluar." Natsu berkata sambil melihat pemandangan tragis dibawah sana. Diluar sana sudah banyak murid-murid yang sudah berubah menjadi Zombie.

"Terus bagaimana?"

"Ini adalah sebuah wabah penyakit... Dan "mereka", bahkan jika kau mengatakan yang menyerang itu sudah mati, tapi ini bukanlah film ataupun permainan. Mereka yang digigit akan mati dan bangkit kembali menjadi seperti "mereka", dan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari serangan mereka, kita harus menghancurkan kepala mereka." ucap Natsu.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kita menghubungi polisi?" tanya Sting.

Natsu kembali menggeleng.

"Dengan kericuhan seperti ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak memanggil polisi. Namun sampai saat inipun, suara sirine belum terdengar sedikitpun. Tidak mungkin polisi tetap tinggal diam setelah semua keributan ini." jawab Natsu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan SDF?" tanya Lucy.

"Lebih baik jangan terlalu berharap. Memang kalau pemerintah tidak memberi aba-aba, mereka tidak akan bergerak, tapi... Sama dengan polisi. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika itu terjadi di seluruh kota? 130 juta orang tinggal di Jepang, coba bandingkan ada berapa banyak SDF itu? Dan bagaimana kalau hal ini juga menimpa SDF?" tanya Natsu sambil menatap tajam kedua orang dihadapannya.

Kedua orang itu hanya menatap Natsu dengan tatapan terkejut dan penuh keputusasaan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku tidak mau terus berdiam diri disini hanya untuk menunggu kematian datang menghampiriku!" seru Sting.

Dan tepat saat itu juga pintu atap didobrak dengan keras dan menampakkan segerombolan para murid dan guru yang sudah berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Para Zombie itu berjalan kearah mereka bertiga dengan langkah yang sempoyongan. Tangan mereka hendak meraih-raih Natsu dan yang lainnya. Natsu berdecak lalu berlari kearah gerombolan Zombie itu.

"Natsu!" teriak Lucy. Sting ikut berlari kearah Zombie itu demi membantu Natsu.

"Natsu-san!" teriak Sting sambil membenturkan kepala Zombie itu kelantai.

Natsu menoleh lalu berkata,

"Ingat, hancurkan kepala mereka!" teriak Natsu sambil terus memukuli kepala para Zombie itu. Sting mengangguk lalu menyerang para Zombie itu sambil terus membenturkan kepala mereka ke lantai ataupun dinding terdekat.

"STING!" teriak Lucy ketika melihat Sting yang lengah dan seorang Zombie yang menerkam bahu Sting.

"ARGH!" jerit Sting. Natsu segera menghampirinya dan memukul Zombie yang tengah mengigit Sting dengan brutal.

BUAK! Dan Zombie itupun langsung terkapar di lantai dengan kepala hancur dan berlumuran darah.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Natsu sambil berdiri membelakangi Sting sambil menatap tajam Zombie-zombie dihadapannya.

Lucy segera berlari menghampiri Sting.

"Sting! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bertahanlah!" ucap Lucy. Sting hanya diam sambil menyerngit kesakitan.

_"Gawat! Dia sudah tergigit... Itu berarti..."_ batin Natsu sambil memukul kepala Zombie yang hendak menerkamnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk uhuk!" Sting terbatuk sambil memuntahkan banyak darah. Lucy segera memegangi pundak Sting dengan raut wajah panik.

"STING! TIDAK! BERTAHANLAH! KUMOHON, JANGAN BERUBAH SEPERTI MEREKA!" teriak Lucy dengan mata yang sudah digenangi air mata. Sting tidak menjawabnya dan malah semakin memuntahkan banyak darah.

Sementara itu Natsu sudah selesai menghabisi semua Zombie, dan langsung berlari menghampiri Lucy yang tengah memeluk Sting.

"Sting! Tidak!" teriak Lucy.

"Lucy, menjauh darinya!" teriak Natsu.

Lucy menoleh dan menatap Natsu dengan tajam.

"Tidak! Sting tidak mungkin menjadi seperti mereka! Sting berbeda! Dia tidak mungkin berubah!" teriaknya. Tapi walaupun dia berteriak seperti itu, kenyataannya dia juga tidak yakin karena melihat Sting yang terus menjerit kesakitan sambil terus memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu, Sting terjatuh diatas lantai dan tidak bergerak lagi.

Lucy langsung terbelalak.

"Sting..." gumamnya tidak mempercayai kalau pemuda yang ia cintai sudah mati.

"Tidak.. Sting tidak mungkin mati.. Dengan luka sekecil itu.." gumamnya.

Natsu segera menariknya menjauhi tubuh Sting.

"Ini bukan soal luka kecil ataupun besar. Tapi virus yang menginfeksinya terlalu cepat dan merusak sistem sarafnya..." ucap Natsu sambil menyiapkan tongkat besi baseballnya.

Lucy memandangnya mata terbelalak, lalu dia segera memegangi tangan Natsu.

"Hentikan! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" teriak Lucy dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Natsu sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya dan malah menatap tajam kearah tubuh Sting yang mulai bangkit. Dia sudah bersiap dengan mengangkat tongkat baseballnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Tidak... Ini bohong.. Ini pasti bohong, 'kan?" gumam Lucy sambil menatap tak percaya kearah Sting yang berjalan sempoyongan kearah mereka. Wajah Sting membiru.

"Memang sulit dipercaya..." ucap Natsu sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!" teriaknya.

"Ini juga tidak masuk akal... Tapi..." Natsu memejamkan matanya.

"TIDAK!"

Natsu membuka matanya dan berlari kearah Sting yang sudah hampir mendekat kearah mereka.

"Tapi inilah kenyataannya!" teriaknya sambil mengangkat tongkat baseballnya tinggi-tinggi.

"TIDAAAAKK!"

DUAK!

BRAKK!

Bersambung...

**AN : Hmmm... Cerita yang terinspirasi dari Anime High School Of The Dead.. ****SDF itu adalah singkatan dari The Self-defense Force, semacam Organisasi militer penjaga perdamaian di Jepang...**** Menurut reader, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fanfic ini? Terasakah Horror dan Adventurenya? Silahkan jawab di kotak review...**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pelarian

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**The World is Over © Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Summary : Hari dimana semuanya berakhir, kami terus bertahan hidup. Pukul, tembak, dan lari. Ini bukanlah film ataupun permainan. Mereka yang dimakan akan mati dan bangkit kembali menjadi seperti "mereka". Dan saat kau mengedarkan pandanganmu... Kau akan tersadar, kalau dunia yang selama ini kau tinggali sudah berakhir... Selamat membaca dan mereview...**

**Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H**

**Genre : Horror/Adventure/Romance**

**Warning : Harap setelah membaca Chapter ini, silahkan baca AN dibawah...**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 : Pelarian

**.**

"Hiks... Kenapa? Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Sting?!" Lucy menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sting yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. Darah segar terus mengalir dari kepala Sting yang pecah akibat di hantam Natsu dengan sangat kuat.

Natsu menjawab sambil tertunduk, "Karena kalau aku tidak melakukan itu, kita akan terbunuh. Dan kau juga pasti akan tergigit..." jawabnya.

Lucy langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap Natsu dengan tajam. Dapat Natsu lihat bekas genangan air mata yang mengering di pipi putih Lucy.

"Aku tidak ingin ditolong olehmu! Kalau kau tidak ingin terbunuh, lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku sendiri saja disini! Aku lebih suka digigit olehnya dan menjadi seperti 'mereka'!" teriak Lucy.

Natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan marah, tidak bisakah gadis ini sedikit berterima kasih kepadanya?

"Apa—" Namun belum sempat Natsu melanjutkan kata-katanya, segerombolan Zombie kembali memasuki atap. Kali ini jumlah mereka lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Natsu berdecak kesal, lalu dia kembali memasang kuda-kudanya dan melesat maju untuk melawan para Zombie itu. Sementara Lucy hanya terdiam sambil memegangi lengan Sting.

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! BRAK! BUAK!

"Hah.. Hah..." Natsu mulai kelelahan. Dia sudah memukul banyak Zombie, tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat kalau jumlah Zombie itu berkurang barang sedikitpun, dan malah jumlah mereka semakin banyak.

"KYAA!" Natsu menoleh kearah Lucy yang kini dikelilingi oleh tiga Zombie yang siap menerkamnya saat itu juga. Natsu segera berlari kearah Lucy dan menghabisi ketiga Zombie itu sekaligus.

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy hanya mengangguk dengan tubuh gemetar, Natsu yang melihatnya pun langsung menggertakkan gigi. Dia lalu memandang pintu atap yang terus-terusan dimasuki oleh beberapa Zombie. Dan kini Natsu baru menyadari kalau atap ini hampir dipenuhi oleh mayat hidup.

"Sial! Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya..." decak Natsu. Lalu dia segera berdiri dan menarik tangan Lucy menjauhi atap. Sesekali dia memukul kepala Zombie yang menghalanginya dengan pemukul besinya.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Sting masih ada diatap! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya!" teriak Lucy sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsu. Namun Natsu tidak memperdulikannya dan malah semakin menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan erat.

BUAK! BUAK! BRAK!

Natsu terus memukuli kepala Zombie yang menghalangi jalannya, sesekali dia menendang perut Zombie-zombie itu sehingga para Zombie itu terpental jauh.

"Hey! Apa kau tuli?! Kubilang lepas!" teriak Lucy sekali lagi.

Natsu langsung menghentikan larinya. Dan menoleh kearah Lucy. Ditatapnya Lucy dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa kau... Ingin mati? Atau terus tetap hidup?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy memandangnya dengan terkejut, "Aku... Aku—"

"Kau masih ingin hidup. Aku tahu itu, kau hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau pacarmu itu sudah meninggal, bukan?" tanya Natsu sambil melepas genggaman tangannya.

Lucy langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, menghindari tatapan Natsu.

"Aku... Tidak peduli jika harus mati. Karena Sting sudah tidak bersamaku lagi... Untuk apa aku tetap hidup? Hidup tanpa Sting sama saja mati bagiku..." ucap Lucy dengan pelan. Koridor dimana mereka berhenti mendadak sepi tanpa adanya kehadiran Zombie.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan tajam.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Keluargamu pasti sedih jika mengetahui kau mati hanya karena seorang laki-laki!" ucap Natsu.

Lucy tertawa sinis, "Keluarga? Jangan membuatku tertawa... Aku sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga!" teriak Lucy.

Natsu langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil, dan ayahku... Dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku lagi. Dan... Hiks.. Dan teman-temanku mendekatiku hanya karena hartaku... Lagi pula mereka sekarang pasti sudah berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Aku sendirian sekarang... Tidak ada yang memperdulikanku lagi!" Lucy menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menutupi wajah tangisnya dari Natsu.

"Masih..." ucap Natsu sehingga Lucy langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Natsu.

"Pasti masih ada yang peduli padamu." ucap Natsu dengan tegas.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengerti perasaanku! Kau hanya—" belum sempat Lucy menyelesaikan perkataannya, Natsu sudah melangkah maju dan menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu... Sungguh, aku sangat mengerti..." ucap Natsu dengan pelan.

Lucy hanya terdiam dengan tampang terkejut.

"Dan aku peduli padamu, Luce..." ucap Natsu. Lucy langsung membelalakkan matanya, dan tanpa dia sadari, air mata kembali mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Dia membalas pelukan Natsu dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Natsu.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Lucy menangis di dalam pelukan Natsu. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Sekarang dia kembali sendiri karena Sting sudah tidak bersama dengannya lagi. Dan sekarang... Pemuda berambut pink ini, yang merupakan berandalan sekolah tengah memberikan sebuah harapan baru kepadanya.

XXX

Sementara itu, di dalam ruangan Ketua OSIS, seorang gadis berambut merah tengah mengayunkan pedang kayunya kearah anggota OSIS yang sudah berubah menjadi Zombie. Dibelakang gadis berambut merah itu, ada lagi seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tengah memegang gagang sapu dengan tubuh gemetar.

"KYAA!" gadis berambut coklat itu tiba-tiba berteriak ketika melihat dua Zombie yang melompat hendak menerkamnya.

BUUAAKK! BRAAKK!

Tepat setelah itu, dua Zombie itu langsung terpelanting kebelakang dengan kepala pecah dan berlumuran darah.

"Er-chan!" teriak gadis berambut coklat itu sambil menghampiri gadis berambut merah yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Jangan lengah, Miliana!" ucap gadis berambut merah itu, Erza Scarlet.

Miliana mengangguk, lalu menggenggam gagang sapunya dengan kuat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disini?" tanya Erza sambil menebas dada salah satu Zombie yang hendak mendekatinya dengan kuat. Darah memuncrat dari dada Zombie itu sehingga mengotori kemeja Erza. Erza berdecak ketika menyadari kalau kemejanya sekarang berlumuran darah. Dia lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Zombie yang baru saja dia tebas, dia membelalakkan mata karena melihat Zombie itu masih bisa berdiri padahal tadi dia sudah menebas dadanya dengan sangat kuat. Erza kembali mengangkat pedang kayunya dan memukul kepala Zombie itu.

BUK!

Zombie itu langsung terkapar di lantai. Erza memundurkan langkahnya, dialihkannya perhatiannya kesekeliling ruangan OSIS itu. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu semuanya masih kelihatan normal. Tapi ketika ada seorang guru yang mendobrak masuk dan menggigit salah satu anggota OSIS, semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini.

_"Mereka memakan satu sama lain?"_ batin Erza sambil melihat salah satu anggota OSIS-nya mengigit lengan salah satu siswi dan memakan dagingnya dengan brutal.

"Er-chan! Bagaimana dengan Shou?!" Miliana bertanya sambil memukul kepala Zombie yang hampir mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Wally untuk membawanya ke UKS." jawab Erza. Kini dia berlari kearah kumpulan Zombie yang sedang mengepung salah satu siswi anggota OSIS-nya.

BUAK! BUAAKK! DUK! BRAKK!

Ke-empat Zombie yang mengepung siswi tadi langsung tumbang ke lantai.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-ap..." Erza tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat siswi itu sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"KYAAAA!" Erza segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Miliana. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak melihat lengan Miliana tengah digigit oleh salah satu Zombie.

"MILIANA!" Erza segera berlari kearahnya, namun jalannya tiba-tiba di blokir oleh lima orang Zombie yang berlari hendak menerkamnya.

"ER-CHAN! TOLONG AKU!" kini kaki dan bahu Miliana tengah digigiti Zombie. "AARRGH!" darah segar langsung memuncrat keluar ketika Zombie itu menyobek kulit bahu Miliana.

"MILIANAAA!" Erza berlari maju dan menerjang ke-lima Zombie yang memblokir jalannya dengan satu serangan.

BUAK! BUAAKKK!

Zombie-zombie yang mengigiti Miliana pun langsung tumbang ke lantai. Erza segera menghampiri Miliana yang sedang terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh yang dilumuri banyak darah.

"MILIANA! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke UKS!" Erza memapah Miliana dan segera membawanya menuju ke UKS.

"UHUK! HOEK..!" Miliana tiba-tiba memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"MILIANA!" Erza memandang Miliana dengan khawatir lalu dia segera mempercepat jalannya menuju UKS.

_"Semoga Mira masih ada di UKS..."_ batinnya.

BUAK! Erza menebas beberapa Zombie yang berlari kearahnya sambil tidak menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Bertahanlah, Miliana. Kita sudah sampai..." Erza membuka pintu ruang UKS dan matanya kembali terbelalak melihat seorang wanita berambut putih panjang tengah di kepung oleh dua orang Zombie. Dan terlebih lagi, kedua Zombie itu adalah dua orang yang sangat dikenal Erza.

"Wally! Shou!" teriak Erza.

Wanita berambut putih, Mirajane Strauss yang merupakan guru UKS menolehkan kepalanya kearah Erza.

"Erza!" teriaknya.

Erza segera menghampirinya dan menyerahkan Miliana yang tengah meringis kesakitan kepada Mira. Lalu dia menghadap kearah dua Zombie yang merupakan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Shou! Wally! Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?! Kenapa kalian bisa menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Erza. Namun kedua Zombie itu sama sekali tidak menjawab dan malah membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar sambil berjalan mendekati Erza.

Erza mundur dua langkah. "Me-mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarku.. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disini?" gumam Erza.

"Erza, berhati-hatilah. Sekarang, dua orang itu sama sekali bukan dua orang yang kau kenal dulu! Mereka sudah berubah!" teriak Mira sambil membaringkan Miliana ke tempat tidur UKS.

Erza menoleh kearah Mira.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi... Setelah mereka tergigit, mereka akan mati dengan seketika lalu mereka akan kembali bangkit dan menjadi seperti ini." jawab Mira.

"Digigit? Ah, sial!" Erza membulatkan matanya dan menoleh kearah Miliana yang kembali memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Gadis ini... Apa dia juga tergigit?" tanya Mira.

Erza menendang Shou dan Wally yang hampir mendekat kearahnya. Erza menoleh kearah Mira dan mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu. Mira membulatkan matanya dan dengan reflek dia menjauh dari Miliana yang sekarang sedang menjerit dengan tubuh kejang-kejang. Dan setelah itu, Miliana berhenti bergerak.

"Miliana... Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Erza.

"Dia... Sudah mati." jawab Mira sambil tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Miliana. Erza membulatkan matanya. Ditatapnya Miliana dengan syok.

_Tidak mungkin Miliana mati. Itu pasti bohong..._

Tepat ketika Erza berpikiran begitu, jari-jari Miliana tiba-tiba kembali bergerak.

"Miliana! Dia masih hidup!" Erza hendak menghampiri Miliana namun langsung ditahan oleh Mira.

"Tidak... Dia bukan masih hidup, tapi sudah berubah menjadi mayat hidup..." ucap Mira dengan wajah horror.

Erza memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"GRRAAHH!" tiba-tiba Miliana meloncat dari tempat tidur dan menerkam Erza. Baru dia ingin menggigit leher Erza, tapi Mira buru-buru memukul kepada Miliana dengan vas bunga yang ada diatas meja kerjanya sehingga vas bunga itu langsung pecah berkeping-keping. Miliana langsung tersungkur ke lantai.

"Erza, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mira. Erza hanya mengangguk pelan, tampaknya dia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa syoknya menyadari kalau ketiga temannya sudah berubah menjadi Zombie.

"Erza, lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini. Sekolah ini sudah tidak aman lagi." ucap Mira sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Tapi tiba-tiba Shou, yang belum dibunuh oleh Erza mencengkram kaki Mira. Mira berteriak ketika Shou menarik kakinya hingga dia terjatuh ke lantai.

"Tidak! Lepas!" Mira berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Shou di kakinya.

"Erza, tolong aku!" teriak Mira kepada Erza yang hanya berdiri diam menatapnya.

Erza tersentak lalu menggenggam pedang kayunya erat-erat. Dan dengan ragu-ragu, dia berjalan kearah Mira yang tengah meronta-ronta.

"S-shou! Lepaskan Mira! Atau kau akan kubunuh!" teriak Erza kepada Zombie itu. Namun percuma, Shou sudah tidak mengerti lagi ucapan Erza. Dia hanya peduli pada mangsanya.

"Erza! Dia bukan Shou yang kau kenal lagi! Shou sudah mati, dan sekarang dia sudah berubah menjadi seorang monster yang ingin memangsa semua orang!" teriak Mira.

Erza masih tampak ragu-ragu. Dia tidak ingin membunuh seseorang yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya. Tapi...

"Erza!" Mira kembali berteriak ketika mendapati Wally sudah ada dibelakangnya dan hendak menggigit bahunya.

"Jangan ragu-ragu Erza! Pukul kepala mereka! Aku yakin Shou dan Wally tidak ingin melihat diri mereka menjadi seperti ini!" teriak Mira. Kini nyawanya sudah benar-benar terancam.

Erza terhenyak, lalu dengan tiba-tiba dia berlari kearah Mira dan memukul kepala Shou dengan kuat sehingga menyebabkan Zombie itu terpelanting kesamping. Lalu dia menendang dagu Wally dan menebas puncak kepalanya.

BRAK! Wally langsung terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan kepala berlumuran darah. Mira segera berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Erza yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Erza.." panggil Mira.

"Mira, aku... Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar? Aku... Sudah membunuh mereka..." ucap Erza.

Mira memandang Erza dengan prihatin. Bagi Erza, Shou, Wally dan Miliana adalah keluarganya yang sangat berharga. Dia tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu ketika mendapati kalau dialah yang telah membunuh mereka semua.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar. Aku yakin, Shou dan Wally sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah membebaskan tubuh mereka dari sesuatu yang mengendalikannya..." ucap Mira.

Erza mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil kearah Mira, "Kau benar..." ucapnya. Lalu Mira segera mengajak Erza keluar dari UKS.

"Mira, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Erza sambil mengikuti Mira yang berlari didepannya.

"Ke ruang guru. Kita pergi dari sekolah ini dengan menggunakan Minibus. Kita akan mengambil kuncinya dari ruang guru." jawab Mira.

Erza mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua berlari dengan kencang ke ruang guru. Sesekali mereka menghindar atau bahkan memukul Zombie yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

XXX

Kretak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lucy ketika melihat Natsu yang mematahkan gagang sapu bagian bawahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar dari sekolah ini, maka kau butuh senjata." jawab Natsu sambil menyerahkan gagang sapu itu kepada Lucy.

Lucy menerimanya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Lalu dia melihat pemukul baseball yang berada di tangan kanan Natsu.

"Lalu kau akan memakai pemukul baseball itu sebagai senjata?" tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk pemukul baseball di tangan Natsu.

Natsu mengangkat pemukul baseballnya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Ya... Andai saja Carbine M4-ku ada disini, pasti kepala para mayat hidup itu sudah kulubangi dari tadi..." gumam Natsu dengan pelan, hampir tidak bisa didengar oleh Lucy.

"Apa? Carbine M4? Kau pernah menggunakan senjata?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Lucy. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan bingung.

"Carbine M4? Apa itu?" tanya Natsu dengan alis terangkat.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau sendiri barusan yang menyebutkan kata 'Carbine M4'." jawab Lucy sedikit kesal.

Natsu kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Huh? Memang aku bilang apa tadi?" tanya Natsu membuat Lucy ingin melayangkan gagang sapunya ke kepala Natsu.

Astaga! Apa pemuda pink didepannya ini sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkannya sendiri barusan?! Atau apakah pendengaran Lucy sendiri yang sedikit tidak beres?

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini sebelum kumpulan mayat hidup itu datang kemari." ucap Lucy sambil melangkah duluan didepan Natsu.

"_Heh? Apa-apaan itu? Padahal tadi dia sangat ketakutan dan menangis dipelukanku seperti anak kecil, tapi sekarang lihat! Benar-benar perubahan sikap yang tidak terduga!"_ batin Natsu sambil mengikuti Lucy yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya.

"KYAAAA!" Natsu dan Lucy segera menghentikkan langkah mereka dan menoleh mencari sumber suara teriakkan itu.

"Natsu, ada yang masih hidup!" ucap Lucy.

"Ya, ayo kita tolong mereka!" dan mereka berduapun berlari menuruni tangga.

Sementara itu, di aula tengah lantai dua, terdapat dua orang gadis dan satu orang laki-laki yang tengah di kepung oleh banyak Zombie.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau malah berteriak!" ucap laki-laki diantara mereka sambil menatap kesal gadis berambut biru tua dibelakangnya.

"Habisnya, mereka tiba-tiba muncul tepat di depanku!" sahut gadis berambut biru pendek itu, Kinana.

"Sshht, diamlah Kinana. Suaramu itu bisa membawa Zombie-zombie yang berada di luar datang kemari!" bisik gadis berambut panjang dibelakang Kinana, Laki.

Kinana langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Cobra! Disampingmu!" ucap Laki ketika melihat seorang Zombie yang berlari dengan kencang kearah samping laki-laki bernama Cobra itu. Cobra menoleh dan langsung menendang Zombie itu kebelakang sehingga tubuh Zombie itu menabrak beberapa Zombie lain dibelakangnya.

"KYAA!" Kinana kembali berteriak ketika seorang Zombie tiba-tiba sudah berada didepannya dan Laki, hendak menerkamnya.

"Kinana! Laki!" teriak Cobra sambil berlari hendak menghampiri kedua gadis itu, namun tiba-tiba ada Zombie yang menyerangnya dari samping menyebabkan dia terjatuh di timpa Zombie itu.

"Ck, sial..." Cobra berdecak sambil menahan kepala Zombie itu yang ingin menggigitnya.

Kinana dan Laki memejamkan mata mereka ketika melihat Zombie itu sudah siap menerkam mereka.

BUAK!

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?!" Kinana dan Laki segera membuka mata mereka demi mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah marun berdiri dihadapan mereka. Mereka melihat kebawah dan mendapati Zombie yang ingin menyerang mereka tadi sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan kepala yang hancur mengalirkan darah.

"I-iya." jawab mereka serentak. Erza tidak menjawab dan menghampiri Cobra yang tengah kewalahan menghadapi Zombie yang hendak menerkamnya dengan brutal. Erza langsung menebas Zombie itu sehingga Cobra langsung berdiri menjauhi tubuh Zombie yang tejatuh disampingnya. Tepat pada saat itu, Natsu dan Lucy datang menghampiri mereka.

BUAK! Natsu langsung memukul kepala Zombie yang masih tersisa di aula itu diikuti oleh Lucy yang membantunya dari belakang. Erza dan Cobra juga ikut maju dan melawan beberapa Zombie yang tersisa disana. Sementara Mira membawa Kinana dan Laki ke sudut aula untuk berlindung.

"Ck, akhirnya habis juga..." Lucy mengelap keringat yang mengucur di pelipisnya. Mereka kini sudah selesai menghabisi semua Zombie yang ada di aula itu.

Erza mengibaskan pedang kayunya demi membersihkan darah dari para Zombie yang melengket di pedangnya itu, lalu dia berjalan kearah Natsu dan juga Lucy.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu kami. Aku Erza Scarlet, dari kelas 3B." ucap Erza memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah, aku Lucy Heartfilia, dari kelas 2B. Ini pasti Erza-senpai sang ketua OSIS yang paling ditakuti satu sekolah bukan?" tanya Lucy.

Erza tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak juga. Dari pada itu, ada yang lebih di takuti lagi selain aku..." Erza berkata sambil melirik Natsu. Natsu hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Padahal dia baru saja ingin memperkenalkan namanya, tapi sayangnya dia lupa kalau namanya sudah sangat terkenal di sekolah ini.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggungmu. Tapi aku rasa kau sama sekali tidak seperti yang dibicarakan di gosip." ucap Erza sambil menatap Natsu dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Natsu yang merasa risih dengan tatapan Erza pun mulai bersuara,

"Tentu saja. Gosip itu hanya sebuah fitnahan dari orang-orang yang membenciku dan ayahku..." ucap Natsu.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita semua keluar dari sekolah ini. Kalian berdua pasti juga ingin keluar dari sini, 'kan?" tanya Mira sambil menghampiri Natsu dan Lucy diikuti oleh Kinana dan Laki dibelakangnya.

Natsu dan Lucy mengangguk dengan serempak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke parkiran. Kita akan meninggalkan sekolah ini dengan Minibus yang biasa digunakan untuk Tour." ucap Mira sambil menunjukkan sebuah kunci mobil di tangannya.

"Hey, apa kami juga boleh ikut?" tanya Laki.

Mira langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja! Bukankah tadi aku bilang 'kita semua harus keluar dari sekolah ini'?" tanya Mira sambil tersenyum manis.

Kinana, Laki dan Cobra langsung sumringah mendengarnya. Dan setelah itu mereka segera berlari menuju koridor yang mengarah ke lantai satu.

XXX

"Cih, sial! Ternyata mereka juga ada disini..." decak Natsu.

"Dan lagi... Jumlah mereka banyak sekali." tambah Lucy.

Kini mereka sedang berdiri diatas tangga lantai satu. Dibawah mereka terdapat puluhan Zombie yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyerang kita? Padahal kita sudah sudah berdiri disini, dihadapan mereka." tanya Erza.

"Mungkin mereka tidak bisa melihat kita." jawab Laki.

Semuanya menoleh kearah Laki.

"Tidak bisa melihat? Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita tadi?" tanya Lucy.

Laki membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Aku juga tidak begitu paham. Tapi tadi aku dan Kinana sudah membuktikannya, kalau mereka hanya bereaksi terhadap suara. Karena itu, ketika Kinana berteriak tadi, Zombie-zombie yang berada di sekitar kami langsung berdatangan. Dan soal kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita, aku rasa mereka hanya menuruti naluri mereka saja..." jelas Laki.

"Begitu. Jadi kita hanya perlu memancing perhatian mereka dengan menggunakan suara saja..." ucap Erza.

"Kalau itu, serahkan saja padaku!" bisik Kinana, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol mineral yang sudah kosong dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku akan melempar botol ini untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka..." ucap Kinana dengan pelan.

Ke-enam orang disana menatap Kinana dengan wajah tegang, takut rencana Kinana gagal. Dan Kinana pun melempatkan botol itu kearah yang berlawanan dengan pintu keluar, yaitu koridor yang mengarah ke kelas satu. Para Zombie itu tersentak kemudian berlari kearah dimana Kinana melempar botolnya.

"Berhasil..." gumam Mira ketika melihat aula lantai satu sepi karena semua Zombie yang ada disana pergi kearah kelas 1A.

"Ayo!" ucap Erza. Lalu mereka semua menuruni tangga dengan pelan tanpa membunyikan suara sedikit pun. Natsu dan Lucy membuka pintu keluar dan membiarkan yang lainnya keluar duluan.

"GRRAAAHHH!" tiba-tiba ada seorang Zombie yang melompat dari atas tangga dan menerkam tubuh Cobra.

"ARRGGH!" teriak Cobra ketika Zombie itu mengoyak kulit bahunya dan memakan dagingnya.

Natsu dan yang lainnya langsung terbelalak. Erza segera berlari menghampiri Cobra untuk menebas Zombie yang tengah menggigit Cobra. Namun, ketika dia menebaskan pedangnya kearah kepala Zombie itu, Zombie itu langsung menghindar dan turun dari bahu Cobra. Dia melangkah mundur sambil menatap Erza dan yang lainnya dengan sorot mata tajam. Giginya yang runcing dia gertakkan.

"GRRRHHH..." dia mengerang lalu berlari dengan kencang kearah Erza. Erza terkejut danlangsung menghindar. Tapi Zombie wanita itu terus-terusan mengejar Erza dengan brutal.

"Ke-kenapa? Padahal kita sama sekali tidak menimbulkan suara..." ucap Lucy.

"Hey, kau! Kau bilang kalau mereka tidak bisa melihat! Lalu apa ini artinya?!" tanya Natsu kepada Laki sambil menunjuk Zombie wanita yang terus-terusan menghindari serangan Erza dengan cekatan.

Laki langsung menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu!" dia menyahut.

"Gawat! Zombie-zombie tadi kembali datang kemari!" ucap Mira sambil menunjuk kumpulan Zombie yang berlari kearah mereka dari koridor kelas satu.

"Cobra! Bangunlah! Hey!" Kinana mengguncang Cobra yang sudah tidak bernyawa di lantai. Lucy segera menarik Kinana menjauhi Cobra.

"Menjauhlah. Dia... Sudah mati..." ucap Lucy.

"Tidak! Cobra belum mati! Dia adalah orang yang kuat!" teriak Kinana dengan pipi yang dibanjiri air mata.

Lucy miris melihatnya, Kinana sangat persis seperti dirinya yang kehilangan Sting beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau masih belum mengerti. Sebentar lagi dia akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kau kenali..." ucap Lucy.

BUAKK! BUAKK! BUAK! Lucy mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Natsu yang tengah memukul kumpulan Zombie yang sudah kembali datang kemari. Lalu dia melihat kearah tubuh Cobra yang sudah mulai bergerak lagi.

"Cobra!" Kinana hendak menghampiri Cobra, tapi Lucy segera menahannya.

"Mundur! Dia berbahaya!" ucap Lucy sambil menyiapkan gagang sapunya.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" ucap Kinana. Lucy tidak menggubrisnya dan malah mengangkat gagang sapunya. Cobra sudah mulai berdiri dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan kearah Lucy dan Kinana.

"Maaf..." ucap Lucy, dan setelah itu dia langsung melesat kearah Cobra dan memukul kepala Cobra sekuat mungkin.

"TIDAAKK!" Kinana langsung terduduk di lantai.

"Kurang ajar! Jangan remehkan kemampuan berpedang Ketua Kendo sepertiku!" teriak Erza lalu dia mengambil jarak dengan Zombie wanita yang sejak tadi terus mengejarnya. Zombie itu langsung berlari kearahnya dengan mulut menganga. Erza menggenggam pedang kayunya erat-erat, lalu dia ikut maju kearah Zombieitu, dan...

BUAAKKKH! CRATTT!

Darah segar menciprat kesemua arah ketika Erza mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga ke kepala Zombie wanita itu. Zombie itu langsung tumbang ke lantai. Erza menghempaskan pedangnya, membersihkan noda darah disana.

"Erza! Lebih baik kita lari sekarang!" teriak Mira sambil membuka pintu keluar.

Erza mengangguk.

"Semuanya! Tinggalkan para Zombie ini, dan segeralah lari sekencangnya menuju parkiran!" perintah Erza.

Natsu dan yang lainya menurut lalu segera berlari keluar.

"Lucy! Ayo cepat!" teriak Natsu ketika menyadari Lucy masih berdiri disana bersama Kinana yang berjongkok di lantai.

"Natsu... Tapi, Kinana..." ucap Lucy sambil memandang Natsu dengan raut wajah bingung. Natsu segera menghampiri gadis yang berjongkok disamping mayat Cobra.

"Hey! Cepatlah berdiri! Kami semua akan meninggalkan sekolah ini!" ucap Natsu kepada Kinana.

"Tinggalkan saja aku sendirian disini... Bersama Cobra..." ucap Kinana dengan kepala tertunduk.

"_Oh, tidak! Kenapa adegan ini harus terulang lagi!"_ batin Natsu kesal. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia berhasil melewati adegan sulit seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau bisa mati disini!" teriak Natsu.

"Biar saja. Aku lebih suka mati bersama orang yang kucintai..." jawab Kinana.

Lucy dan Natsu langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

PLAK!

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?! Menurutmu Cobra akan senang mengetahui kau mati karenanya, hah?!" tanya Lucy.

Natsu memandang Lucy dengan takjub.

Kinana memegangi pipinya yang memerah karena ditampar Lucy. "Aku..."

"Cobra tidak akan suka melihatmu mati disini karena memilih bersamanya! Dia pasti ingin kau tetap hidup!" ucap Lucy sehingga Kinana membulatkan matanya.

Kinana menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata, "Aku... Maafkan aku.. Aku masih ingin hidup."

Lucy tersenyum lalu menarik Kinana untuk berdiri.

"Ayo, Natsu!" ucapnya. Natsu mengangguk dengan mantap. Lalu mereka berlari keluar pintu dan menuju ke arah parkiran. Natsu dan Lucy memukul para Zombie yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Cepat masuk!" perintah Erza sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari pintu mobil.

Natsu, Lucy dan Kinana langsung mempercepat lari mereka. Terlihat dibelakang mereka ada beberapa Zombie yang mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Tampaknya Zombie-zombie itu sejenis dengan Zombie yang di lawab Erza tadi.

Brak!

Erza menutup pintu mobil dengan keras ketika Natsu dan yang lainnya sudah masuk. Beberapa Zombie yang mengejar Natsu langsung menabrak pintu mobil. Erza menoleh kearah Mira.

"Mira! Sekarang!" perintah Erza.

Mira menyeringai dan menjawab, "Baik, dimengerti, Komandan!"

Mira langsung menarik tuas kopling lalu menginjak pedal gasnya. Dan mobil pun melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Cih!" Mira berdecak ketika melihat ada segerombolan Zombie yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tabrak saja, sensei! Mereka semua sudah mati!" seru Laki.

Mira mengangguk lalu menaikkan gigi mobilnya.

BRAAKK! Dan mobil itu sukses menabrak kumpulan Zombie itu sehingga mereka semua terpental ke jalanan. Bahkan ada yang sampai terinjak oleh mobil Mira.

Natsu berpegangan dengan kuat pada pintu mobil, sementara Lucy memeluk lengan Natsu dengan erat. Mereka semua perpegangan dengan erat karena guncangan yang dibuat Mira ketika menabrak dan menginjak tubuh Zombie-zombie itu.

"Hah..." Laki menghela nafas legah sambil membenarkan duduknya ketika menyadari guncangannya sudah berhenti. Dia yang duduk didepan, tepatnya disamping Mira melihat kearah jalanan yang sepi.

"Sepertinya mereka tidak sampai kesini..." ucapnya.

Erza dan Kinana menghela nafas legah karena bisa meloloskan diri dengan selamat. Lucy juga ikut menghela nafas legah, tapi dia langsung kaget ketika menyadari kalau dia tengah memeluk lengan Natsu dengan erat. Reflek wajahnya langsung memerah dengan seketika. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan cara menghentakkan tangan Natsu.

"Aw! Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Natsu dengan kesal karena Lucy tiba-tiba menghempaskan tangannya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! Maaf!" jawab Lucy sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak mau Natsu melihat rona merah di pipinya. Natsu hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu menatap keluar jendela.

"I-ini..." suara Laki langsung membuat semua orang yang berada disana mengalihkan pandangan mereka demi menatap Laki.

"Ada apa, Laki?" tanya Kinana.

Laki menunjuk kearah layar televisi kecil yang terpajang di tengah-tengah kaca mobil itu yang entah sejak kapan menyala. Dan semua orang langsung terbelalak menatap layar televisi itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini..." gumam Lucy dengan wajah horror.

Natsu menggertakkan giginya sementara Erza menatap tajam kearah layar televisi itu.

"Ini... Terjadi di seluruh negara..."

**Bersambung...**

**AN : Yup! Inilah Chapter 2 nya... Maaf mengecewakan. Oh iya, sebelumnya saya mau membalas review dari beberapa reader yang telah memberikan saran terhadap fanfic ini.**

**Yang pertama yaitu LHeartfilia-san, yang meminta agar cerita ini di rombak habis-habisan... Tenang aja, sebelum aku publish fic ini ke fandom, aku sudah nentuin Plot dan juga Ending dari cerita ini. Yang pasti bakal berbeda banget sama HOTD. Hanya saja mungkin di chapter 1 sampai 3 ini ceritanya bakal hampir mirip dengan HOTD. Bukan maksud saya mau nyalin kerjaan orang, tapi saya hanya berpikir kalau saya sangat membutuhkan adegan itu. Dan walaupun jika adegan itu gak ada di anime ataupun komiknya, saya bakal tetap akan membuat adegan itu ada di fanfic saya. Karena itu juga berasal dari pemikiran saya untuk fanfic ini. Tapi tenang aja, saya gak bakal jadiin Gray sebagai Hirano Gray kok! Meskipun saya udah jadiin Erza sebagai Bujushima Erza... Peran Hirano yang maniak senjata api gak bakal ada disini. Dan lagi, setelah chapter 3, fanfic ini bakal sangat berbeda dengan HOTD. Saya jamin. Intinya saya cuma mau bilang kalau jalan cerita beserta ending dari fanfic ini akan sangat berbeda 90% dengan HOTD... Jadi jangan khawatir kalau cerita ini bakal niru semua adegan di HOTD.**

**Terus buat review dari Devil Clown, terima kasih atas sarannya. Saya sudah mempertimbangkan salah satu saran kamu, 'kok!**

**Lalu buat yumi loke leo yang ingin Loki muncul di fanfic ini, tenang aja, dia bakal muncul kok. Dan saya sudah tempatkan dia di peran yang cukup penting. Hehe..**

**Udah, sekian dulu.. Review ya, Minna!**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	3. Chapter 3 : Berpencar Satu Tujuan

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**The World is Over © Minako-chan Namikaze**

**Summary : Hari dimana semuanya berakhir, kami terus bertahan hidup. Pukul, tembak, dan lari. Ini bukanlah film ataupun permainan. Mereka yang dimakan akan mati dan bangkit kembali menjadi seperti "mereka". Dan saat kau mengedarkan pandanganmu... Kau akan tersadar, kalau dunia yang selama ini kau tinggali sudah berakhir... Selamat membaca dan mereview...**

**Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H**

**Genre : Horror/Adventure/Romance**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Berpencar Satu Tujuan**

**.**

"I-ini..." Laki menatap tidak percaya layar Televisi kecil itu.

"Aku tidak percaya ini... Ini terjadi diseluruh Negara..." gumam Lucy sambil menutup mulutnya. Matanya menatap tidak percaya kearah layar Televisi yang menampilkan kekacauan berbagai Negara.

_"...Fenomena luar biasa ini sudah melanda seluruh Negara, dan masih tidak dapat dikendalikan. Pemerintah US baru saja dievakuasikan dari Gedung Putih, dan akan dipindahkan ke Kapal Induk Pusat Komando. Ada laporan menyatakan, kemungkinan US akan menggunakan peledak Misil. Kami telah kehilangan kontak dengan Seoul. Beijing telah hancur terbakar. London mengatur pertahanannya. Namun Paris dan Roma, laporan penjarahan terus meningkat..."_

"Tidak mungkin dalam sekejap mereka sudah menyebar ke seluruh dunia. Padahal tadi pagi semuanya masih kelihatan normal." ucap Kinana.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya... Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam, dunia sudah berakhir seperti ini." ucap Erza sambil menatap tajam layar Televisi itu.

_"Pemerintah telah mengambil tindakan darurat terhadap kerusuhan yang melanda seluruh Negeri. Tapi para Politikus tidak yakin mengenai Operasi SDF. Dan diperkirakan di daerah Kyoto, sejauh ini korban sudah mencapai 10.000 jiwa. Pak Gubernur menyatakan—"_

"Ah?!" semua orang didalam mobil itu menatap dengan mata terbelalak kearah layar Televisi yang kini menampilkan gambar yang tidak jelas—tampaknya Kamera yang merekam wartawan tadi terjatuh dengan tiba-tiba.

_"Tidak! Menjauh! TOLONG! JANGAN KESINI! TIDAAAAKKK!"_ dari suaranya, Natsu dapat menebak, kalau Wartawan tadi tengah dikepung oleh sekumpulan Zombie.

_"TIDAK! JANGAN! AAARRRGH!"_ dan setelah itu disusul dengan raungan kesakitan. Layar Televisi itu kini sudah di dominasi dengan warna merah—Darah dari Wartawan tadi.

Mira segera mematikan pemandangan mengenaskan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada dunia ini? Apa sudah waktunya Kiamat?" tanya Lucy entah pada siapa.

"Ini mirip seperti Kematian Kelam pada abad ke-14. Ketika itu, sepertiga penduduk Eropa tewas karena suatu penyakit menular..." ucap Mira sambil memutar Setir mobil kearah kanan.

"Lalu bagaimana mereka menghentikan penularan penyakit itu?" tanya Erza.

"Alasan penyakit itu berhenti menyebar adalah karena tidak ada orang lagi yang dapat terinfeksi saat itu." jawab Laki.

"Tapi, "mereka" sudah mati. Namun masih bisa bergerak dan menyerang orang... Bagaimana cara kita menghentikan penyakit ini?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak. Ini lebih seperti Pandemik." ucap Natsu sambil memegangi dagunya—memikirkan tentang keadaan yang telah terjadi sekarang.

"Pandemik?" tanya semua orang disana kecuali Mira dan Natsu.

Natsu mengangkat kepalanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, kearah Lucy dan yang lainnya.

"Seperti sebuah wabah. Dimana penyakit ini menyebar secara luas bahkan sampai keseluruh dunia. Sama seperti Flu Spanyol di tahun 1918. Dimana 600 juta jiwa terinfeksi dan lebih dari 50 juta jiwa meninggal." jawab Natsu.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, tidak ada cara menghentikan penyebaran penyakit atau lebih tepatnya kita sebut sebuah wabah ini..." ucap Erza sambil menatap Natsu.

Natsu mengangguk, "Ya. Dan yang hanya kita ketahui untuk menghentikan mereka, yaitu dengan menghancurkan kepala mereka. Tapi, aku merasa aneh dengan Zombie-zombie itu.." ucap Natsu sambil kembali memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy.

"Zombie yang dilawan Ketua tadi dan Zombie yang mengejar kita waktu di Parkiran. Mereka... Seolah-olah bisa melihat keberadaan kita. Dan lagi, kekuatan dan kecepatan mereka sangat berlawanan dengan Zombie-zombie yang sudah kita bunuh. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa bisa berbeda?" tanya Natsu.

"Mungkin Zombie-zombie itu ada beberapa jenis. Dan salah satunya adalah Zombie yang dilawan Ketua OSIS tadi." jawab Kinana.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi, kalaupun memang begitu, apa yang menyebabkan jenisnya bisa berbeda? Aku tahu sekali kalau yang pertama kali menginfeksi hanya ada satu orang. Dan kenapa "mereka" bisa terinfeksi menjadi 2 jenis yang berbeda?" tanya Natsu.

Semuanya hanya terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Natsu.

Lucy tiba-tiba membuka suara, "Natsu, tidak kusangka kau tahu banyak tentang ini. Dan lagi, kau bisa menganalisis semua ini sampai sejauh itu. Kau bahkan mempunyai pengetahuan yang luas tentang wabah penyakit ini..." ucap Lucy.

Erza mengangguk, "Ya, Bahkan aku yang sudah kelas 3 belum mempelajari tentang sesuatu yang bernama Pandemik ini." ucap Erza.

Natsu menatap mereka dengan bingung lalu memegang puncak kepalanya.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja informasi itu datang dan memenuhi otakku..." ucap Natsu.

Lucy dan yang lainnya hanya menatap Natsu dengan heran. Tapi mereka segera mengindahkannya dan beralih menatap jalanan. Sementara itu, Mira tengah menatap datar Natsu dari ekor matanya. Kemudian dia menyeringai puas, dan kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Jadi, mau kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Mira.

"Memastikan kedua orang tua mereka baik-baik saja. Kita mulai dari yang terdekat. Dan kalau perlu, kita bawa mereka bersama kita setelah itu kita cari tempat yang aman..." jawab Erza.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu rumah siapa dulu yang kita kunjungi?" tanya Mira.

"Rumahku saja dulu. Kebetulan lokasinya tidak jauh dari sini." jawab Lucy sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Baik, lalu setelah itu rumah siapa lagi?" tanya Mira.

"Kami tidak usah. Kedua orang tua kami sudah meninggal. Aku dan Kinana sendiri tinggal di sebuah Apartement kecil." jawab Laki.

Kinana mengangguk.

"Aku... Juga sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua lagi." ucap Natsu sambil menatap datar jalanan. "Tepatnya aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana ayahku berada. Apakah dia masih hidup sampai sekarang atau tidak?" gumam Natsu pelan.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan prihatin, dia sudah mendengar tentang Natsu dan Ayahnya.

Erza sendiri tidak perlu menyebutkan ketiadaan orang tuanya. Karena dari kecil, dia sudah yatim piatu. Dan dia tinggal di Panti Asuhan bersama ketiga teman baiknya, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri—Shou, Wally dan Milliana. Tapi ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

"Kalau begitu, Lucy. Beritahu dimana alamat rumahmu." ucap Mira.

Lucy mengangguk lalu menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Dan mereka pun melaju dengan kencang kearah Rumah Lucy.

Bruk! Sesekali mobil Mira menabrak beberapa Zombie yang berkeliaran di jalanan yang sepi.

Lucy memandang keluar jendela, dan matanya langsung terbelalak syok.

"Coco!" teriak Lucy sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca mobil. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat tengah di kepung oleh tiga Zombie.

"Mira-sensei! Hentikan mobilnya!" teriak Lucy sambil menoleh kearah Mira.

Mira tersentak kaget dan langsung menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Lucy segera membuka pintu mobil dan melompat turun untuk menghampiri Coco yang tengah berada dalam bahaya.

"Oi, Lucy!" teriak Natsu.

"Natsu! Kejar dia!" teriak Erza.

Natsu berdecak kesal, lalu mengambil pemukul Baseball yang tergeletak di lantai mobil. Dia pun berlari dengan kencang menyusul Lucy.

BUAK!

Lucy memukul Zombie yang hendak menerkam Coco.

"Lucy-hime!" teriak Coco sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Coco, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tergigit?" tanya Lucy.

Coco langsung menggeleng. Lucy tersenyum lega.

BUAK! BUAK!

"Hei, ini bukan waktunya untuk mengobrol. Disini berbahaya! Cepat masuk kembali ke mobil!" perintah Natsu sambil memukuli Zombie yang tersisa.

Lucy mengangguk dan menarik Coco menuju Mini Bus sekolah. Namun sebuah Bus besar—berisi penumpang yang semuanya sudah berubah menjadi Zombie, kini melaju dengan cepat dan menghantam tembok di samping Lucy.

JDUARR! Bus itu langsung terbakar, dan menutup jalan diantara Lucy dan Minibus Mira.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Erza keluar dari Bus dan berlari kearah kobaran api. Dia menyiapkan pedangnya ketika melihat beberapa Zombie keluar dari kaca mobil yang sudah pecah dengan tubuh yang diselimuti api. Namun tidak lama setelah itu, Zombie itu tumbang dengan sendirinya. Mungkin api itu sudah membakar otak kepala Zombie itu.

"Natsu! Lucy!" panggil Erza.

Natsu segera menghampiri Lucy dan menariknya menjauh dari kobaran api.

_"Sial, kalau begini kami tidak bisa lewat."_ batin Natsu.

"Ketua! Kita bertemu lagi di rumah Lucy. Kami akan kesana dengan cara kami sendiri!" teriak Natsu.

Erza mengangguk lalu segera berlari kearah Minibus.

"Erza?!" Mira menoleh kebalakang.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Mira.

Erza menutup pintu mobil dengan keras.

"Mereka bilang kita akan ketemuan di rumah Lucy. Mereka akan kesana dengan cara mereka sendiri." jawab Erza.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan mereka kesana sendiri begitu saja!" ucap Mira.

"Aku percaya kalau mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka masing-masing. Dan lagi, Natsu berada bersama mereka. Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau anak itu sangat lincah dalam bertarung..." ucap Erza.

"Itu bisa nanti kita bahas. Sekarang lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini! Bus itu sebentar lagi akan meledak!" teriak Laki.

Mira dan Erza melihat kearah Bus yang tempat bahan bakarnya sudah hancur dan bensinnya menetes keluar.

"Sial!" Mira berdecih kesal, lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

_"Sialan, padahal aku sudah sampai sejauh ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan dia lolos... Aku tidak akan gagal lagi."_ batin Mira dengan raut wajah gusar sambil menatap jalanan di depannya. Dia tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menabrak dan melindas Zombie-zombie yang menghalangin jalannya.

Sementara itu, di terowongan yang sudah hampir di dominasi oleh api itu, Natsu segera menarik Lucy dan Coco menjauh. Karena dirasanya sebentar lagi Bus itu akan meledak karena tempat bahan bakarnya hancur.

"Lebih cepat lagi, Lucy! Kau ini manusia atau siput?!" Natsu menarik Lucy untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?! Aku sedang menggandeng Coco, bodoh!" umpat Lucy.

Mereka pun berhasil keluar dari terowongan, dan tepat setelah itu, terowongan itu langsung meledak. Natsu segera memeluk Lucy dan Coco—berusaha melindungi mereka dari angin ledakan.

"Argh!" erang Natsu ketika angin ledakan itu mengenai lengan kiri atasnya.

"Natsu!" teriak Lucy sambil menatap lengan kiri Natsu yang terbakar.

Natsu tidak merespon, dan malah membawa Lucy dan Coco menjauh dari tempat kebakaran itu.

XXX

"Begitu. Jadi Sting-san sudah terbunuh dan berubah menjadi Zombie..." ucap Coco dengan ekspresi sedih.

Lucy mengangguk sambil membalut lengan atas Natsu yang terbakar dengan sapu tangan pinknya. Lalu Coco mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Natsu dan Lucy.

"Lalu, kakak ganteng ini siapa? Pacar Lucy-hime yang sekarang?" tanya Coco.

Lucy dan Natsu segera memerah mendengarnya, "Bukan!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Coco terkikik kecil. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di sebuah Kedai kecil yang sudah tidak terpakai, dengan banyak bercak darah di dindingnya. Tidak ada satu pun orang di dalam, tampaknya semua orang disini sudah berubah menjadi Zombie dan mereka semua pergi keluar mencari yang masih hidup.

"Nah, sudah selesai." ucap Lucy.

Natsu memandangi lengan kirinya yang kini sudah dibalut oleh sapu tangan Lucy. Lalu dia menatap Lucy yang kini tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat seseorang tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya.

Dia pun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Luce." ucap Natsu.

Lucy membulatkan matanya, dan langsung tersipu.

"Ti-tidak masalah." sahutnya.

"Dekiterruuu..." bisik Coco.

"Mau berapa kali kubilang, kalau aku—" ucapan Lucy langsung terhenti ketika pintu Kedai itu di dobrak dengan keras. Dan 6, tidak! 8, bukan mungkin 10 lebih Zombie memasuki Kedai itu.

Natsu, Lucy dan Coco segera berdiri.

"Ke-kenapa mereka bisa tahu kita disini? Padahal kita sama sekali tidak berisik." ucap Lucy.

Natsu menatap tajam kumpulan Zombie itu. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak.

"I-ini Zombie sejenis yang di lawan Erza... Ternyata mereka juga ada disini... Tapi kenapa—ah! Jangan-jangan!" Natsu segera melihat luka di lengan kirinya. Dan dia langsung berdecih pelan. Digenggamnya tongkat baseballnya dan dia pun melesat kearah kumpulan Zombie itu. Sementara Lucy tengah memeluk Coco—melindunginya dari serangan Zombie.

"Hiyaaa!"

Syuut! Tongkat Baseball Natsu meleset, tepatnya tidak dapat mengenai Zombie itu. Zombie-zombie itu bisa melihat dan menghindari serangan Natsu.

"Graahh!" salah satu Zombie hendak mencakar Natsu dengan kukunya yang tajam. Tapi Natsu segera menghindar, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sudah ada Zombie yang tengah melompat diatasnya dan hendak menerkamnya.

"Natsu!" Lucy melepaskan Coco dan berlari kearah Natsu.

Syuut! BUAK! JDUAK!

Lucy berhasil menghempaskan Zombie itu dengan gagang sapunya.

"Natsu, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk lalu kembali memasang kuda-kudanya lagi. Lucy hendak membantu Natsu, ketika dia tiba-tiba teringat dengan Coco.

"Coco!" Lucy segera berbalik dan hendak menghampiri Coco ketika dia melihat Coco sudah di kerubungi oleh beberapa Zombie.

"Coco!" Lucy segera berlari kencang kearah Coco. Diarahkannya gagang sapunya kearah Zombie-zombie itu, tapi para Zombie itu berhasil mengelak. Salah satu diantaranya membawa Coco ke sudut kedai. Dicengkramnya punggung Coco dengan kuat, sehingga membuat punggung gadis berumur 14 tahun itu memercikkan banyak darah.

Coco menjerit kesakitan ketika Zombie itu menggigit bahunya dan menggerogoti tulangnya.

"COCOOOO!" teriak Lucy. Air mata langsung merembes di pelupuk matanya.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan Coco!" Lucy berlari kearah Zombie itu dan menghantam kepalanya dengan keras.

Bruukk!

Zombie itu langsung tumbang di lantai. Lucy segera menghampiri Coco yang tengah tergeletak di lantai sambil memegangi bahunya yang terus mengucurkan darah.

"Coco! Bertahanlah!" teriak Lucy sambil menyenderkan tubuh Coco di dinding terdekat.

"Hi-hime..." gumam Coco sambil menahan sakit.

"Coco! Bertahanlah! Aku akan segera mengobatimu!" ucap Lucy dengan panik.

Coco menggeleng lemah, "Bukankah tadi Hime b-bilang… Kalau sudah tergigit.. Tidak bias diselamatkan lagi? B-berarti aku… Aku sudah…"

"Kau akan selamat! Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja! Kau tidak akan berubah seperti mereka! Aku... Aku..." Lucy langsung menyela perkataan Coco, kini air mata terus membanjiri pipinya yang pucat.

Coco tersenyum miris sambil menahan sakit.

"Hi-hime... A-arigatou... Atas semuanya, aku—Argh!"

Lucy membulatkan matanya ketika melihat wajah Coco yang perlahan berubah menjadi biru. Dilihatnya pupil mata Coco menghilang dan gigi-giginya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi runcing. Coco menundukkan punggungnya sambil meraung kesakitan. Lucy menatap horror kearah kuku-kuku Coco yang memanjang seperti kuku binatang buas.

"GRAAAAHHH!" dan dengan tiba-tiba, Coco mendongak hendak menerjang Lucy.

Lucy segera menahannya dengan gagang sapunya.

"Coco! Tidak... Jangan! Jangan berubah!" teriak Lucy. Namun Coco sama sekali tidak mengindahkannya. Digenggamnya gagang sapu milik Lucy, lalu dihempaskannya ke sudut Kedai.

Brak!

Gagang sapu itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping akibat di lemparkan dengan sangat kuat. Lucy dengan reflek mundur. Adrenalinnya langsung berpacu kuat melihat Coco yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Zombie, dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang tajam sambil meraung kelaparan.

"Na..." Lucy terus mundur dengan penuh rasa takut.

"Na... Natsu..." gumamnya tepat ketika punggungnya menyentuh dinding di belakangnya. Coco merangkak menuju Lucy, dan sekali hentakan di lantai, dia segera melompat diatas Lucy-siap menerkamnya.

Lucy semakin membelalakkan matanya.

"NATSUUUU!"

BRAKK!

Natsu langsung menendang wajah Coco dengan lututnya sehingga membuat Zombie itu terpental dan menabrak tembok.

"Natsu!" Lucy segera menghampiri Natsu.

"Ini buruk. Kita sudah membuat suara terlalu keras. Sekarang Zombie-zombie disekitar sini pasti sedang menuju kemari..." ucap Natsu sambil menyiapkan pemukul Baseball-nya.

Lucy menggenggam lengan seragam Natsu dengan erat ketika dia menyadari Natsu hendak menyerang Coco.

"Natsu..." gumam Lucy ragu-ragu. Tapi setelah itu dia menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Tidak... Aku tidak boleh terus seperti ini... Yang tergigit pasti sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi.."_ batin Lucy.

Lalu dia mendongak menatap Natsu. "Lakukanlah, Natsu!" ucap Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk lalu segera melesat kearah Coco yang hendak berdiri.

BUAAKKK!

Darah segar langsung bercipratan ke segala arah. Natsu mengusap pipinya yang terkena percikan darah, dan segera menoleh kearah Lucy yang hanya berdiri mematung.

"Lucy! Ayo segera pergi dari sini!" Natsu langsung menarik tangan Lucy. Mereka hendak keluar Kedai, ketika langkah mereka tiba-tiba terhenti oleh sekumpulan Zombie yang kini telah mengelilingi Kedai.

"Ck!" Natsu berdecak kesal. Lalu sambil terus menggenggam tangan Lucy, dia berlari menerobos kumpulan Zombie itu.

BUAKK! BUAK! BUAAKKK!

Natsu terus berlari sambil sesekali memukul Zombie yang hendak menyerang mereka.

"Natsu! Berhenti sebentar!" seru Lucy sambil berusaha menghentikan Natsu yang terus menariknya berlari.

Natsu langsung menghentikan larinya dan menoleh kearah Lucy. "Ada apa?" tanya Natsu terengah-engah.

Kini lokasi mereka sudah berada jauh dengan Kedai yang dikerumuni Zombie-zombie tadi. Lucy menunjuk sebuah sepeda motor yang tergeletak di jalanan-dengan bercak darah di Jok-nya. Natsu dan Lucy segera berjalan kearah sepeda motor itu.

"Tampaknya pemilik Motor ini sudah berubah menjadi mayat berjalan itu, dan meninggalkan Motornya untuk mencari yang masih hidup..." ucap Lucy.

Natsu tidak merespon dan malah menegakkan Motor itu.

"Ada..." Natsu menyeringai puas.

"Apanya yang ada?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menoleh kearahnya, "Kuncinya masih terpasang disini. Dengan ini kita bisa menuju ke rumahmu dengan aman." jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan serentetan Kunci—yang salah satunya adalah kunci dari sepeda Motor itu.

Lucy tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah!" ucapnya senang.

"Tapi, bensin Motor ini hampir habis. Bagaimana kalau kita mengisinya dulu?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy langsung mengangguk setuju. Natsu segera menaiki Motor itu dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Naiklah." ucap Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk dan langsung mendudukkan pantatnya ke Jok Motor. Dan mereka pun melesat menuju POM Bensin.

XXX

"Apa bensinnya masih tersisa?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap Natsu yang kini sedang berdiri di depan Pompa Bensin.

Natsu menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk.

"Setiap Pompa Bensin paling tidak memiliki tangki untuk 1000 mobil. Tapi..." ucap Natsu menggantung.

"Tapi apa?"

"Mereka memakai Pompa Bensin Otomatis." jawab Natsu sambil menatap tajam Pompa Bensin di depannya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Natsu memasang wajah sebal seolah-olah mengatakan 'Masa-yang-begitu-saja-tidak-tahu!'

"Maksudnya kita perlu memasukkan Kartu Kredit atau uang agar bensinnya bisa keluar dari Pompa." jawab Natsu.

Lucy langsung mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu cepat masukkan." ucap Lucy.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya uang." jawab Natsu.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak punya uang seperserpun?" tanya Lucy.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bawa uang ke sekolah. Uangnya aku tinggalkan di rumah." jawab Natsu kesal.

"Dasar payah." ucap Lucy sebal.

"Cih, kalau begitu pinjamkan aku uangmu!" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya dengan kesal.

Lucy terdiam sejenak sambil menatap telapak tangan Natsu.

"Maaf... Dompetku ketinggalan di tas." jawab Lucy sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Natsu langsung menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, kemudian dia mengusap rambut pink-nya dengan gusar.

"Kau ini. Sebelum kau mengatai orang payah, koreksilah dulu dirimu sendiri." ucap Natsu.

Lalu dia menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati sebuah Mini Market di samping POM Bensin.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Lucy melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Mau ambil uang di Mini Market itu." jawab Natsu. Lalu dia menoleh kearah Lucy. "Kalau ada apa-apa, teriak saja." ucapnya, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Mini Market yang gelap itu.

"Hhhh..." Lucy menghela nafas panjang sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di Pom Bensin. Dia menatap seragamnya yang kini penuh dengan noda darah. Kemudian dia teringat dengan kematian Sting dan Coco. Dia langsung menunduk sedih.

"Sehari saja... Dalam sehari saja aku sudah menyaksikan kedua orang yang paling kusayangi tewas di depan mataku..." batin Lucy miris. Tanpa dia sadari, ada seseorang yang mengintainya diam-diam.

XXX

Natsu melangkahkan kakinya di dalam Mini Market itu. Lampu-lampu Mini Market itu semuanya padam—mati total. Di lantai dan dindingnya terdapat banyak percikan darah dimana-mana. Natsu melangkah menuju mesin kasir. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika melihat siluet seseorang tengah bergerak-gerak di dekat mesin kasir.

_"Siapa itu? Zombie, kah? Atau manusia?"_ batin Natsu waspada. Dia menyiapkan pemukul Baseball-nya dan melangkah dengan hati-hati kearah siluet itu.

Sementara itu di tempat Lucy.

Lucy tengah menundukkan wajahnya, melamun tentang kematian dua orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya. Dibelakangnya, tanpa dia sadari, ada sebuah sosok yang mendekat. Sosok itu berjalan dengan pelan kearahnya, dan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih Lucy.

Lucy yang tampaknya baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang sedang mendekatinya, reflek langsung menoleh kebelakang. Matanya langsung terbelalak, dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dia langsung berteriak sekencangnya.

XXX

Sementara itu, Natsu masih mengendap-ngendap kearah Siluet seseorang yang menurutnya mencurigakan itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia segera mengangkat tongkat Baseball-nya dan melayangkannya kearah bayangan mencurigakan itu. Siluet itu tersentak, dan dengan reflek menangkis serangan Natsu dengan lengannya.

"Aduh! Brengsek! Beraninya kau...!" Siluet itu langsung mendorong Natsu dan memukul wajahnya.

Natsu terpental cukup jauh akibat pukulannya. Dia berdecih pelan sambil mengusap darah yang merembes dari ujung bibirnya. Ditatapnya Siluet yang sudah memukulnya tadi. Siluet itu maju kearahnya, sehingga tubuhnya terkena pantulan sinar bulan.

Natsu melebarkan matanya mendapati sosok seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata sayu berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Kau... Manusia ya?" tanya Natsu.

"Hah?" sosok laki-laki itu mengerutkan dahinya. "A-apa ini? Kenapa Zombie ini berambut pink dan bisa bicara?!" teriak laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk Natsu.

Wajah Natsu langsung menampilkan banyak siku-siku. "Siapa yang kau sebut Zombie berambut pink, hah?!" Natsu menonjok wajah laki-laki itu.

"Cih, ternyata cuma manusia biasa, ya... Kalau begitu..." Laki-laki itu balik menonjok Natsu. "Jangan sembarangan memukul orang seenak jidatmu!" teriak laki-laki itu.

"Brengsek! Ngajak berantem, ya?!" Natsu mencengkram kerah laki-laki itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, pinky!" laki-laki itu balik mencengkram kerah Natsu.

"Apa katamu?!"

"PINKY! Mau kuulangi lagi?!" tanya laki-laki itu menatap Natsu dengan tatapan menantang.

Natsu hampir melayangkan tinjuannya lagi, ketika dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakkan Lucy.

"KYAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Natsu segera melepas cengkraman laki-laki itu dari kerahnya, dan berlari keluar Mini Market. Laki-laki itu juga ikut berlari di belakang Natsu.

XXX

"A-ano... Maafkan Juvia sudah membuatmu kaget. Juvia cuma mau memastikan, apakah kamu Zombie atau bukan."

Lucy menatap gadis berambut biru panjang di depannya. Dia langsung menggeleng, lalu tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku saja yang terlalu ketakutan tadi, sampai-sampai tidak bisa berpikir panjang lagi untuk berteriak." ucap Lucy.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu berlari dengan panik kearah Lucy. Dibelakangnya tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam ikut berlari dengan tergesah-gesah.

"Juvia!" teriak laki-laki itu.

"Natsu!"—"Gray-sama!" teriak Lucy dan gadis berambut biru itu bersamaan.

Laki-laki yang di panggil Gray itu langsung menghentikan larinya ketika melihat keadaan gadis yang di panggilnya Juvia tadi baik-baik saja tanpa ada cacat dan Zombie di sekelilingnya.

Sementara Natsu sudah berdiri di depan Lucy dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dicengkramnya pundak Lucy dengan erat.

"Lucy, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Mana Zombie yang menyerangmu tadi?!" Natsu bertanya dengan panik.

Lucy langsung terkesiap dan segera menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Natsu. "Ti-tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak diserang Zombie. Tadi aku kaget karena gadis ini tiba-tiba menepuk punggungku, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung teriak sekuat mungkin." jelas Lucy sambil menunjuk Juvia.

"Ju-juvia minta maaf karena sudah membuat kalian berdua salah paham." ucap Juvia sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Lihat. Para mayat hidup itu sudah menuju kesini." Gray menunjuk kearah jalanan yang kini terdapat beberapa Zombie yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Tapi, bensinnya..." ucap Lucy.

"Ada apa? Kalian tidak punya uang untuk mengisi bensin?" tanya Juvia.

Lucy dan Natsu mengangguk. Gray berdecih, lalu merogoh sakunya. Dikeluarkannya selembar uang dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Natsu.

"Nih. Kupinjamkan kalian uang." ucap Gray.

"Cih, Pinjamkan katamu? Padahal kau mencuri uang ini dari mesin kasir tadi." ucap Natsu sinis.

"Mau ngajak berantem lagi?!" Gray menatap Natsu dengan sebal.

"Boleh saja. Ayo maju kalau berani!" sahut Natsu.

"Sudahlah, Natsu. Isi saja bensinnya." ucap Lucy.

"Itu benar Gray-sama. "Mereka" sudah hampir sampai kesini." ucap Juvia.

Gray dan Natsu menoleh kearah kumpulan Zombie yang bertambah banyak. Mereka berdecih satu sama lain, dan menghampiri Motor mereka masing-masing. Gray menghampiri motornya yang berada di balik Pompa Bensin di belakang Motor Natsu dan mengisi bensinnya. Natsu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah selesai, mereka langsung bersiap keluar dari tempat POM Bensin.

Natsu dan Gray menjalankan Motor mereka menjauhi POM Bensin yang kini sudah di kerumuni banyak Zombie.

"Gray-sama, kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Juvia.

"Kemana saja, asal tempat itu aman!" jawab Gray.

Lucy menoleh kebelakang—kearah Gray dan Juvia.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja? Kami berdua beserta teman-teman kami yang selamat juga sedang menuju kesana!" teriak Lucy.

Gray menatap Lucy, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada pilihan lain..." ucap Gray.

Dan mereka pun melaju dengan kencang kearah rumah Lucy.

XXX

"Argh, sial!" Mira menjerit frustasi sambil memukul Setir dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya dengan tajam Zombie-zombie yang kini mengerumuni Mobilnya.

"Sial! Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus mogok! Sialaann!" ucapnya gusar.

"Tenanglah, Mira. Kita bahas itu nanti, sekarang yang lebih penting, bagaimana cara kita meloloskan diri dari situasi ini." ucap Erza.

Mira mendecih kesal. Raut wajahnya amat berantakan. Digenggamnya Setir mobil dengan erat.

_"Aku harus cepat menemukan mereka kembali. Jangan sampai aku kehilangan mereka."_ batin Mira.

BRAK! STRAANGG!

Seorang Zombie dengan cakarnya yang tajam menghancurkan kaca Mobil berkeping-keping.

BRAK! BRAK! STRAAANG! BRAK!

Tidak hanya kaca mobil, kini bagian atap dan pintu mobil juga menjadi sasaran keganasan para mayat hidup itu.

"Ini buruk. Kalau begini terus kita bisa..." ucap Laki panik.

"Sensei!" teriak Kinana meminta Mira untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Erza segera memukul Zombie yang hendak menerobos masuk.

Mira mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata dengan tegas, "Kita tinggalkan mobil ini, dan jalan kaki ke rumah Lucy!" ucap Mira.

Laki, Kinana dan Erza segera membulatkan mata mereka mendengarnya.

"Apa? Jalan kaki? Tapi ini masih sangat jauh!" seru Laki.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Mobil ini sebentar lagi akan hancur. Lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini sebelum telambat." jawab Mira sambil membuka pintu Mobil. Erza mengikutinya keluar Mobil.

BUAK!

Erza langsung memukul Zombie terdekat. Laki dan Kinana langsung keluar dari Mobil.

"Ayo!" teriak Mira.

Dan mereka pun langsung berlari menuju rumah Lucy.

**Bersambung…**

AN : Oke, mulai dari sekarang, saya bakal menjawab review dari para reviewing sekalian.. Dimulai dari...

**Akiko Nagato** : Makasih! Ini udah lanjut dan apakah ini udah cukup panjang? Maaf kalau Chapter kali ini gak seru...

**mizuna-san** : Hmm... Belum terpikirkan soal Rogue. Tapi saya usahakan dia bakal muncul, habisnya kalau cuma Sting aja yang muncul di Fanfic ini rasanya agak gimanaaaa gitu *plak! Hehe... Soal tokoh Antagonis, tenang aja, semuanya udah diatur kok!

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Haha, rupanya Feel Hana-chan tajem banget, ya. Bisa ngerasain adanya keganjilan dalam pemilihan karakter di Fanfic ini. Ehem, ehem *berdehem. Alasan saya milih Laki sama Kinana yang notabene-nya bukan pemain inti adalah karena anggota Team Natsu lainnya sudah mendapat Peran dan Giliiran mereka masing-masing. Dan saya sengaja bikin mereka munculnya bergiliran atau belakangan, dan membuat situasi mulai memanas. Ups, hampir aja spoiler. Ini dah lanjut! Maaf Chapter ini gak seru...

**Naufall-kun** : Ini dah Update, maf ya gak seseru harapanmu...

**Pidachan99** : Gray udah muncul di Chapter ini! XD Hehe, aku juga sempat merinding nulisnya, meskipun lebih sering menyeringai kejam sih (Author gak berperasaan)...

**santika widya** : Tenang aja, Jellal bakal ada kok. Tapi munculnya masih lama... Kalau soal adegan NaLunya, mungkin bakal bertahap.. Selain karena Genre Fanfic ini, Natsu dan Lucy kan baru saling kenal. Apalagi Lucy baru aja ditinggal Stingky... Tapi tenang aja, Romance-nya bakal ada kok! Soalnya tangan Author bakal gatal-gatal kalau gak nulis adegan Romance di Fanfic ini...

**yumi loke leo **: Tenang aja, Loki gak bakal jadi Zombie, 'kok! Karena dia kan...*ups, rahasia dapur! Hampir aja keceplosan. Member Fairy Tail lainnya bakal muncul 'kok! Tapi secara bertahap. Eh, Fanfic ini gak bakal sampai 3 Chapter aja 'kok! Mungkin sampai belasan, belum nentuin bakal sampai berapa Chapter. Eh, sampai ngereview 2 kali? Aku terharu banget kamu bener-bener suka cerita GaJe ini... Makasih sarannya, aku juga udah lama ngerencanain itu. Gak asik Fanfic petualangan tanpa adanya Senjata Api..

**YessCristopher **: Umm, i'm so glad if you like my Fanfic.. But, i don't use indian language...

**nshawol566 **: Benarkah? Menurutku Fanfic Bela-senpai itu yang lebih KEREN! Makasih atas 4 jempolnya XD, dan lagi aku nunggu banget lho Fanfic Like a Mother-nya...

**LHeartfilia **: Iya, dan mulai dari chapter depan, cerita ini bakal berbeda jalan ceritanya. Walaupun ada sedikit adegan yang sama. Tapi percayalah, itu semua berasal dari pemikiran saya sendiri, saya tidak ada niat buat meniru... Makasih atas dukungannya umm... Saya mesti panggil kamu apa ya? *bingung garuk-garuk jidat.

**Hikaru Hitachiin** : Ini dah update! Makasih udah nungguin kelanjutannya... :D

Oke, ini dia chapter 3 nya. Gray dan Juvia udah muncul. Dan kalau ada yang mau di tanyakan atau di sarankan, jangan ragu-ragu untuk me-review, sebab saya bakal membalas semuanya di Chapter selanjutnya! Sampai berjumpa di Chapter depan, terus ikutin kelanjutannya, ya!

Salam manis,

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kediaman Heartfilia

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

The World is Over by Minako-chan Namikaze

Summary : Hari dimana semuanya berakhir, kami terus bertahan hidup. Pukul, tembak, dan lari. Ini bukanlah film ataupun permainan. Mereka yang dimakan akan mati dan bangkit kembali menjadi seperti "mereka". Dan saat kau mengedarkan pandanganmu... Kau akan tersadar, kalau dunia yang selama ini kau tinggali sudah berakhir... Selamat membaca dan mereview...

Pair : Natsu. D & Lucy. H

Genre : Horror/Adventure/Romance

.

.

**Chapter 4: Kediaman Heartfilia**

**.**

Brrmmm! Brrrmmm...

Dua buah motor sport melaju dengan kencang di jalanan yang sepi. Mereka melintasi jalanan sambil terus mengawasi kanan-kiri dengan waspada. Takut sesuatu atau bisa disebut seorang Zombie melompat kearah mereka. Lucy bergidik pelan, merasakan angin malam menerpa kulitnya dan sukses membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia menolehkan pandangannya ke samping, demi menyaksikan beberapa Zombie tengah mengepung seorang wanita paruh baya dan menggigit anggota tubuhnya. Dia kembali bergidik ngeri melihat salah satu Zombie menarik lengan wanita itu hingga terputus. Dan matanya tiba-tiba melebar dengan sempurna melihat perut wanita itu. Perutnya buncit seperti sedang mengandung, dan yang lebih membuatnya syok hingga tidak bisa bernafas lagi adalah ketika melihat Zombie-zombie itu menusuk perut wanita itu dengan kuku tajamnya. Darah memuncrat dari perut wanita yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Zombie-zombie itu mengorek-ngorek perut wanita itu, mengobrak-abrik isi perutnya.

Lucy merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga begitu melihat Zombie itu menarik sesuatu yang cukup besar dan berlumuran darah dari dalam perut wanita itu, yang diyakini Lucy sebagai bayi yang kira-kira baru berumur 8 bulan dari dalam kandungan wanita yang kini kedua tangannya sudah diputus oleh Zombie. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan itu, Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, menutup matanya erat-erat. Dipeluknya pinggang Natsu, sehingga membuat pemuda yang sedang fokus menyetir itu tersentak.

"Lucy?" panggil Natsu. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh Lucy yang gemetar.

"Aku takut. Aku takut kalau aku akan mati seperti itu. Aku takut kalau aku akan menjadi bagian dari "mereka". Aku takut..." bisik Lucy.

Natsu hanya diam. Tetap fokus pada jalanan. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Lucy yang kini berada di depan perutnya. Memeluknya.

Dingin...

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk dengan pelan. Menyenderkan pipinya di punggung Natsu.

"Kita akan segera sampai. Rumahmu di blok A, 'kan?" tanya Natsu. Lagi-lagi Lucy mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Natsu, tanganmu hangat." kata Lucy.

Natsu sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Lalu kemudian dia tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Dia menggengam kedua tangan Lucy dengan erat. Mencoba menyalurkan panas tangannya ke tangan gadis berambut pirang di belakangnya. Dia tahu, maksud perkataan Lucy tadi. Seolah-olah, gadis itu menyampaikan makna tersirat seperti aku-ingin-kehangatan-ini. Lucy tersenyum di balik punggung Natsu.

Sementara itu, di belakang mereka terlihat Gray dan Juvia tengah melongo menatap mereka dari belakang

_"Mereka masih bisa bermesraan, padahal dunia sudah hampir berakhir begini?!"_ batin Gray kesal.

_"Juvia juga ingin seperti itu dengan Gray-sama!"_ batin Juvia menjerit. Baru saja dia ingin melingkarkan tangannya di perut Gray, tapi laki-laki itu langsung melemparkan tatapan berani-peluk-kuturunkan-kau-di-detik-itu-juga. Juvia langsung mematung dengan seketika.

"Ah, itu dia!" Seruan Lucy membuat Gray dan Juvia menoleh kearah gadis pirang itu. "Itu dia rumahku! Akhirnya sampai juga..." Lucy tersenyum lega. Natsu ikut tersenyum lalu semakin mempercepat laju motornya. Diikuti oleh Gray.

Mereka memberhentikan motor mereka begitu sampai di depan pagar rumah Lucy. Lucy turun dari motor dan memencet bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Virgo! Aries!" teriak Lucy memanggil dua pelayannya. "Taka-san! Buka pagarnya!" kini dia memanggil nama satpamnya. Beberapa orang keluar dari rumah itu, dan berlari kecil kearah Lucy.

"Lucy-hime! Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja!" Taka, sang satpam bernafas lega sambil membuka gembok di pagar itu. Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Hime, apa anda baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Virgo. Lucy menggeleng sambil memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Dia menyuruh Taka untuk membuka pagar dengan lebih lebar, agar Natsu dan Gray bisa memasukkan motor mereka. Setelah selesai memasukkan motor sekaligus memarkirnya di perkarangan, Lucy segera menyuruh Natsu dan yang lainnya masuk ke rumahnya.

_"Kami sudah sampai... Tapi, kenapa Mira-sensei dan yang lainnya belum sampai ke sini juga?"_ batin Lucy khawatir.

XXX

BRAK! JDUAK! BUK!

Erza dan Mira saling menempelkan punggung mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka menatap tajam kepada Zombie-zombie yang kini telah mengepung mereka.

"Mereka terlalu banyak..." ucap Mira.

"Sensei, bagaimana ini?" tanya Laki panik.

Mira hanya diam sambil berdecak frustasi. Erza maju kembali untuk menebas Zombie-zombie yang hendak menerkam mereka. Mira ikut maju dan menendang kepala Zombie itu. Laki dan Kinana juga tidak mau tidak berbuat apa-apa, mereka memukul kepala Zombie-zombie itu dengan pipa besi yang mereka dapat di perjalanan tadi.

"Kyaa!" Mira langsung menoleh kearah Kinana yang tengah terdesak akibat salah satu Zombie yang kini memegang erat pipa besinya.

"Kina!" pekik Laki hendak menghampiri Kinana. Namun, Zombie di depannya tiba-tiba melompat kearahnya sehingga membuatnya terjatuh di atas aspal dengan Zombie itu di atasnya, hendak menggigit lehernya. Laki menahan mulut Zombie itu dengan pipa besinya. Tapi, tenaganya tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatan mahkluk buas di depannya. Erza hendak menyelamatkan mereka, tapi kini posisinya sedang tidak memungkinkan.

"Tidak! Tolong!" Zombie-zombie itu kini sudah menyingkirkan pipa besi yang menghalangi mereka, dan bersiap menggigit mangsanya saat sebuah peluru tiba-tiba melesat melubangi kepala mereka.

DOR! DOR!

Laki dan Kinana segera menjauh dari tubuh Zombie yang ambruk di samping mereka dan segera menoleh ke arah Mira yang tengah memegang sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Mi-mira-sensei?" Laki terbelalak ketika Mira mengarahkan pistolnya ke arahnya.

DOR!

Peluru itu kembali melesat di samping kepala Laki, dan mengenai Zombie di belakangnya.

"Kalian berdua! Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ?! Cepat kemari!" teriak Mira. Laki dan Kinana tersentak, lalu mengangguk dan berlari ke belakang Mira.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Mira menembaki kepala Zombie di sekitarnya dengan tepat dan akurat. Erza yang melihatnya pun terbelalak kaget. Tapi, gadis bersurai merah itu kembali fokus kepada mahkluk di depannya dan kembali menebas mereka.

"Erza!" teriak Mira ketika melihat dua Zombie yang berlari di belakang gadis berambut merah itu.

DOR! DOR! Erza menoleh ke belakang demi mendapati dua Zombie yang tergeletak dengan kening berlubang di atas aspal. Dia lengah. Hampir saja dia tergigit.

"Terima kasih, Mira!" seru Erza.

Mira mengangguk, lalu kembali mengarahkan Wather PPC-nya ke arah kepala Zombie-zombie lainnya.

Klik. Klik. Klik.

Mira menyerngitkan alisnya menyadari tidak ada peluru yang melesat dari pistolnya. "Ah, sial! Pelurunya habis!" Dia menggertakkan giginya.

Wather PPC hanya bisa diisi dengan 8 peluru. Dan dia melupakan hal itu. Seharusnya dia membawa pistol yang lebih berguna lagi! Mira berdecak marah, lalu melemparkan pistolnya itu ke kepala Zombie yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kuat. Zombie itu langsung tergeletak di aspal dengan kepala berlumuran darah akibat lemparan Mira. Mira menundukkan kepalanya.

_"Ayolah, Mira! Berpikirlah! Solusi dari semua ini..."_ Mira menngedarkan matanya ke sekeliling. Dan matanya berhenti di satu titik. Dia segera menoleh ke arah Erza.

"Erza, ayo kita buka jalan di sana! Aku yakin, kita bisa keluar dari kerumunan mayat hidup ini!" seru Mira sambil menunjuk 6 Zombie yang menutupi jalan. Erza mengangguk mantap, dan segera berlari ke arah 6 Zombie itu diikuti oleh Mira.

Tebas. Pukul. Tendang.

Mira dan Erza saling bekerja sama untuk membasmi ke enam Zombie itu.

"Laki! Kinana! Jalannya sudah terbuka! Ayo kita pergi! Cepat!" teriak Mira memberi komando kepada dua gadis itu. Laki dan Kinana mengangguk dan berlari menyusul Mira yang sudah berlari di depan sekali, diikuti Erza yang sedang menatap tajam Mira.

_"Dari mana dia dapat pistol itu? Kenapa dia begitu mahir menggunakannya?"_ batin Erza menatap punggung Mira dengan curiga.

Mira sendiri seperti merasakan tatapan tajam seseorang, langsung berkeringat dingin.

"_Sial... Dia mulai curiga padaku."_ batinnya sambil menatap Erza melalui ekor matanya.

XXX

"Silahkan diminum." Virgo meletakkan secangkir coklat panas di hadapan Natsu.

"Hime, minumlah ini. Anda kelihatan sedang menggigil." ucap Virgo sambil memberikan secangkir coklat panas kepada Lucy.

Lucy segera menerimanya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Virgo. Aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya, lalu meminum coklat panas itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Lucy segera menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Gray yang tengah meminum coklat panasnya dengan tenang.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus menunggu teman-teman kami sampai ke sini dengan selamat. Baru kita bisa mendiskusikan apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya." jawab Lucy.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau mereka tidak bisa sampai ke sini dengan selamat? Maksudku, tidak akan sampai kesini dengan selamat?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Gray-sama..."

"Mereka pasti sampai ke sini dengan selamat. Aku yakin itu." kata Lucy.

Gray hanya menatapnya dengan datar, lalu kembali meminum coklat panasnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah bersama sejak tadi, tapi sampai sekarang belum tahu nama masing-masing... Bagaimana kalau kita perkenalan dulu?" tanya Lucy.

"Perkenalan bukan kata yang tepat untuk situasi saat ini. Tapi, ya sudahlah... Namaku Gray Fullbuster. Dari SMU Phantom." jawab Gray.

"Nama Juvia adalah Juvia Loxar. Satu SMU dengan Gray-sama..." ucap Juvia.

"Begitu. Namaku Lucy Heartfilia! Dan dia adalah Natsu Dragneel.." Lucy menunjuk Natsu yang dari tadi hanya diam saja, tidak berniat memperkenalkan diri. "Kami berdua sekolah di SMU Yousei." lanjutnya.

"Lucy-hime! Ada beberapa orang di luar yang hendak menerobos masuk. Dan, mereka mengaku sebagai teman anda!" Aries berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Mungkin itu Erzaza-kaicho dan yang lainnya..." ucap Natsu.

Lucy segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Biarkan mereka masuk." ucap Lucy.

"Ha'i!" Aries membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Tidak lama setelah itu, Aries kembali sambil membawa 4 orang di belakangnya.

"Mira-sensei! Erza-kaicho! Semuanya!" Lucy segera berlari memeluk Mira.

"Ara, ara." Mira mengelus kepala Lucy.

"Syukurlah kalian selamat!"

"Ya, maaf karena terlambat. Kami mengalami sedikit masalah di jalan." ucap Erza.

Lucy segera menggeleng. "Bagaimana pun, aku bersyukur kalian bisa sampai ke sini dengan selamat." ucap Lucy.

Erza dan yang lainnya tersenyum. Mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena bisa mengatasi kejaran Zombie-zombie tadi dan berhasil sampai ke sini tanpa ada yang terluka ataupun tergigit. Lucy segera mempersilahkan mereka duduk di atas sofa dan menyuruh Virgo untuk membuatkan minuman. Lucy menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Gray dan Juvia pada Erza dan yang lainnya. Dan merekapun saling memperkenalkan diri lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Gray mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Untuk sementara, bagaimana kalau kita berdiam diri dulu di sini demi mengistirahatkan diri. Aku yakin, kita semua sudah sangat kelelahan akibat kejadian hari ini. Baik mental ataupun fisik." saran Erza.

"Benar juga. Aku juga setuju dengan ide Erza-kaicho. Lebih baik kita tinggal di sini dulu untuk memulihkan tenaga lagi. Dan juga untuk membersihkan diri." ucap Lucy sambil menatap baju seragam Erza dan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga merasa sangat lelah seharian ini. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan dunia ini seperti semula." ucap Gray.

"Benar. Dunia sudah hampir berakhir..." gumam Laki. Semuanya hanya diam, menunduk murung. Tidak ada yang membuka mulut. Mereka semua sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun, keheningan itu segera terpecah saat tiba-tiba sebuah suara seorang laki-laki menggelegar di ruangan itu.

"Lucy! Oh, Hime-ku! Sykurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Seorang pria berambut orange tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di tengah-tengah Lucy dan Natsu. Pria berkaca mata itu merangkul Lucy dengan mesra.

"Loki! Dari mana saja kau? Bagaimana dengan papa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy.

Loki hanya meringis mendengar pertanyaan Lucy. Baru saja dia ingin menjawab, tapi sebuah suara lebih dulu menginterupsinya.

"Lucy, siapa pria ini? Pembantumu?" tanya Natsu membuka suara.

Loki segera menatap Natsu dengan kesal. "Kasar sekali. Aku ini buttler pribadinya." jawab Loki bangga.

"Bukannya itu sama saja?" bisik Laki pada Kinana. Kinana hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, dia ini Loki. Buttler sekaligus orang kepercayaan papaku. Dia sudah menjagaku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu." jawab Lucy.

Natsu hanya membulatkan bibirnya, sambil menatap tajam tangan Loki yang tengah merangkul Lucy dengan mesra. Seperti menyadari tatapan Natsu, Lucy segera melihat bahunya. Dia baru sadar kalau Loki lagi-lagi merangkulnya dengan mesra di depan orang banyak begini.

"Loki! Mau berapa kali kubilang, jangan memelukku seenaknya!" gertak Lucy sambil menghentakkan tangan Loki dengan kasar. Loki hanya meringis mendengar amukan Lucy.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan papa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Lucy dengan raut khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Jude-sama baik-baik saja. Dia sudah memerintahkan karyawannya untuk menutup pintu masuk dan segala tempat yang memungkinkan mayat berjalan itu masuk ke kantornya dengan rapat. Jadi, intinya dia aman sekarang." jawab Loki.

"So ka. Aku juga tidak bisa menghubunginya... Tapi syukurlah dia baik-baik saja." gumam Lucy.

Loki menatap Lucy penuh arti. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus puncak kepala Lucy, sehingga membuat Natsu yang sedari tadi menatapnnya tajam, semakin melotot melihatnya. Loki mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap teman-teman Lucy. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok wanita berambul silver panjang di antara teman-teman Lucy.

"Mi-mira...?" ucap Loki sambil menatap Mira dengan syok.

Mira tersenyum manis kearah Loki. "Lama tidak bertemu, Loki." ucap Mira.

Lucy menatap kedua orang itu dengan bingung. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Lucy.

Loki menoleh kearah Lucy dengan linglung, "Eh? Ah, iya... Anu..."

"Kami berdua teman satu kampus dulu. Iya, 'kan Loki?" Mira menatap Loki penuh arti. Loki tersentak dan langsung menganggukkan kepala. Lucy hanya membulatkan bibirnya.

"Ah, iya. Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu nama teman-teman Lucy-hime..." ucap Loki sambil tersenyum ke arah Erza dan yang lainnya.

"Ah, namaku Laki Olietta. Salam kenal."

"Aku Erza Scarlet."

"Aku Kinana. Salam kenal."

"Aku Gray Fullbuster."

"Juvia Loxar, desu. Yoroshiku."

Loki tersenyum menatap satu-satu teman Lucy. Dan matanya terhenti pada sosok laki-laki berambut pink di sampingnya.

"Lalu, dia ini siapa? Kenapa tidak memperkenalkan diri?" tanya Loki sambil menunjuk Natsu.

"Natsu..?" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan bingung. Aneh. Kenapa Natsu dari tadi hanya diam saja?

Natsu memalingkan wajahnya. "Natsu Dragneel." ucap Natsu datar.

Loki seperti tersengat lebah mendengarnya.

_"Natsu Dragneel?"_

Dia segera menoleh ke arah Mira. Gadis berambut silver itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Loki? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Mira.

Loki tersentak mendengarnya. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tajam. "Tidak. Tidak ada." jawab Loki.

"So..."

Diam.

Hening.

"Etto... Bagaimana kalau kalian membersihkan diri dulu? Dirumahku, setiap kamar dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi. Nanti Aries yang akan menentukan kamar kalian." ucap Lucy memecah keheningan.

Mira dan yang lainnya menatap baju mereka masing-masing. Baju mereka begitu kotor akibat noda darah dan tanah. Mandi adalah tindakan yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini.

"Baiklah." ucap Erza mewakili semuanya. Dan mereka pun menuju kamar masing-masing di pimpin oleh Aries.

XXX

"Anda tidak perlu melakukan ini, Mira-san. Saya sendiri bisa melakukannya." ucap Virgo sambil menatap Mira yang tengah mengaduk beberapa gelas susu hangat. Mira menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena sudah menumpahkan air panas di tangan Virgo-san tadi..." ucap Mira.

"Saya tidak masalah dengan itu. Anda adalah tamu di rumah ini, tidak sepantasnya saya—"

"Nah, sudah selesai! Bawalah minuman ini ke kamar Lucy dan yang lainnya." Mira menyela ucapan Virgo dan memberikan nampan yang berisi beberapa gelas susu di atasnya.

Virgo menghela nafas dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Saya permisi dulu." lalu dia segera berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Mira tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah gelas kecil dari lemari, dan memanaskan air. Ingin membuat teh. Tadinya dia ingin membantu Virgo membuatkan minuman untuk Lucy dan yang lainnya, tapi entah kenapa dia bisa linglung saat menuangkan air panas di gelas, dan tidak sengaja menumpahkannya di tangan Virgo. Jadinya, untuk menebus kesalahannya itu, dia bersihkeras untuk membuat minuman itu sendirian. Walaupun sang Maid sudah bilang tidak apa-apa dari tadi.

Mira memasukkan beberapa sendok gula ke dalam tehnya, lalu mengaduknya.

"Jadi, kau sudah berhasil membawanya, eh Mira?"

Mira langsung menghentikan kegiatan mengaduknya ketika mendengar suara dingin Loki. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu kalau pemuda itu tengah menatapnya tajam saat ini.

"Aku belum sepenuhnya membawanya. Tapi, paling tidak dia sudah bersamaku sekarang. Dan aku pasti akan membawanya ke hadapan "orang" itu." balas Mira tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Jangan sampai gagal lagi. Ini bukan hanya menyangkut kepentingan beberapa orang, tapi seluruh mahkluk hidup di bumi ini."

"Aku tahu. Misi ini tidak akan gagal. Bilang pada "orang" itu, Sang Naga sudah berada di dalam genggaman kita. Jadi, serahkan saja semuanya padaku." Mira menatap Loki tajam melalui ekor matanya.

Loki tertawa sinis mendengarnya.

"Baiklah... Aku hanya ingin memperingatkan, jangan sampai lengah. Kau tahu, situasi sekarang sangat kritis dan bisa saja tidak terkendali. Sang Naga itu bisa saja menjadi pedang bermata dua bagi kita. Jadi kuperingatkan lagi, jangan sampai lengah."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Loki segera pergi meninggalkan dapur. Mira hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya.

_"Sudah kubilang, aku tahu itu! Aku tidak akan gagal lagi!"_ Kini wajahnya berubah jadi menyeramkan. Dia menggenggam sendok di tangannya dengan geram, sehingga membuat sendok itu bengkok dengan seketika.

XXX

Tok, Tok!

"Natsu, boleh aku masuk?" tanya Lucy di depan kamar Natsu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

_"Apa dia sedang mandi?"_ batin Lucy bertanya-tanya.

"Natsu.. Aku masuk, ya."

Cklek.

"Ng?" Lucy memberhentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Natsu yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, membelakanginya. Tampaknya dia sedang melamun. Lucy berjalan menghampiri Natsu, dan duduk di sampingnya. Natsu tersentak ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

"Lucy? Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?" tanya Natsu menatap Lucy dengan heran.

"Baru saja. Kau ngelamunin apa? Kelihatannya serius sekali." tanya Lucy.

"Ya. Hanya mengingat masa lalu." jawab Natsu.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya. "Masa lalu? Tentang ayahmu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk. "Ya. Sedikit..."

"Sedikit? Maksudnya?"

"Aku hanya sedikit memikirkannya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak saat ini."

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan prihatin.

"Aku tidak tahu persis seperti apa ayahmu. Aku hanya mengetahuinya dari rumor yang beredar, kalau beliau adalah seorang teroris yang sedang di buron. Tapi.."

Natsu menatap Lucy dalam diam.

"Tapi, aku yakin. Dia juga pasti sedang memikirkanmu di suatu tempat. Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan kalaupun dia sudah meninggal, aku tetap yakin dia pasti sedang melihatmu sekarang." ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum lembut.

Natsu terkejut mendengarnya, namun dia segera tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Lucy.

"Terima kasih, Luce. Sudah berusaha menenangkanku." ucapnya.

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, Natsu."

"Hm?"

"Buka bajumu."

"Apa?!"

"Buka bajumu, kubilang."

"Ap—Tapi, untuk apa?" Natsu tidak habis pikir, apa yang sedang dipikirkan Lucy saat dunia hampir berakhir begini.

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengobati luka di lenganmu. Memangnya apa yang—Tunggu dulu! Kau pasti sedang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?" seru Lucy sambil menuding Natsu dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak! Ini 'kan salahmu sendiri bicara secara blak-blakan tanpa memikirkan arti dari ucapanmu itu!" sahut Natsu sambil menyingkirkan tangan Lucy dari wajahnya.

"Tuh 'kan! Kau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

"Kubilang aku-tidak-berpikiran-yang-aneh-aneh-Luce! Ini 'kan salahmu!"

"Huh. Terserahlah. Sekarang cepat, buka bajumu." titah Lucy.

Natsu hanya mendengus mendengar perintah Lucy, tapi akhirnya dia menurutinya juga. Lucy meraih kotak P3K yang diletakkannya di ujung tempat tidur. Dia meraih lengan kiri Natsu, dan matanya tiba-tiba menyerngit heran.

"Natsu, kau punya tato?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap tato yang berupa angka-angka di lengan kiri atas Natsu.

"Eh? Ah, itu sudah ada di lenganku sejak aku masih kecil. Ayahku bilang, temannya yang menggambarkan tato itu di lenganku saat aku sedang tidur." jawab Natsu.

"Hmmm..." Lucy masih menatap tato itu dengan penasaran. Pasalnya itu seperti bukan tato biasa. Tato itu bertuliskan N475. Seperti sebuah tanda atau nomor urut. Tapi, Lucy memilih tidak memusingkannya dan meraih betadine di dalam kotak P3K-nya. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak ketika mendapati luka di lengan kiri Natsu sudah hilang. Lenyap tanpa bekas sedikitpun.

"Lho?"

"Ada apa?" Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Lukamu? Kemana perginya?" tanya Lucy.

"Hah? Kok nanyanya ke aku?" Natsu menatap Lucy dengan bingung.

"Aku serius! Lukamu hilang tidak berbekas. Lihat!" Natsu segera melihat lengan kirinya, dan benar saja. Luka itu sudah tidak ada.

"Hmmm... Mungkin lukanya sudah sembuh, jadi bekasnya menghilang." ucap Natsu.

Lucy hanya melongo mendengarnya. "Natsu, dimana-mana, bekas luka bakar itu sulit di hilangkan. Apa lagi dalam waktu beberapa jam saja." ucap Lucy ngotot.

"Ah, terserahlah Luce. Aku capek. Nanti saja bahasnya..." ucap Natsu sambil kembali memakai kembali baju yang dipinjamkan oleh Loki itu.

"Baiklah. Aku juga capek bertanya kepadamu." kata Lucy sambil mengangkat bahu. "Oh, iya. Kau tidak mandi? Badanmu bau sekali." tanya Lucy sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Ck, kau berlebihan. Aku akan mandi besok. Sekarang aku mau tidur dulu." jawab Natsu sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Kau yakin mau tidur sekarang? Sebentar lagi, Virgo selesai memasak makan malam." ucap Lucy sambil memasukkan betadine ke dalam kotak P3K-nya.

"Ck, bangunkan aku kalau sudah waktunya." ucap Natsu sambil memejamkan matanya. Lucy menatapnya beberapa saat. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan kotak P3K-nya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Lalu dia kembali menatap Natsu yang kini sedang mendengkur halus.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya." gumamnya. Dia menatap wajah Natsu dalam-dalam.

_"Ternyata benar. Dia sama sekali berbeda dengan yang dibicarakan di rumor. Natsu... Dia pria yang baik. Dia sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawaku."_ batin Lucy, tersenyum lembut. Dia menaiki tempat tidur, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Natsu.

Natsu tersentak dan langsung membuka matanya. "Lucy?"

"Ah, maaf! Aku membangunkanmu..." ucap Lucy sambil duduk kembali.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku memang belum tidur dari tadi." balas Natsu. Lalu, menepuk tempat tidur di sebelahnya, menyuruh Lucy untuk kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Seolah-olah mengerti, Lucy kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Natsu. Kepalanya dia taruh di lengan kiri Natsu. Beberapa menit mereka seperti itu. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Natsu sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya sejak tadi. Namun, Lucy sangat yakin, kalau pemuda itu belum tertidur dengan sepenuhnya. Yah, dengan keadaan dunia yang sekarang ini, siapa yang bisa tidur dengan tenang?

"Natsu..." panggil Lucy.

"Hm?" sahut Natsu tanpa membuka matanya.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Terus bersamaku menghadapi kenyataan ini..." ucap Lucy dengan suara bergetar.

Natsu membuka matanya dan menatap mata Lucy yang sudah berakhir.

"Aku sudah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat kucintai. Dan, aku takut kalau setelah ini aku akan kehilangan teman-temanku, keluargaku, dan juga kau... Maka dari itu, berjanjilah untuk terus berada di sisiku.." isak Lucy.

Natsu menatap Lucy dengan prihatin. Memang berat bagi gadis ini untuk tidak menahan air matanya. Dalam sehari saja, dia sudah melihat kematian di mana-mana. Dan, di hari itu juga dia sudah menyaksikan kedua orang yang sangat di sayanginya, mati dengan tragis di hadapannya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menangis sekarang ini. Natsu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Lucy. Memeluk gadis itu.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamamu... Bahkan melindungimu." ucap Natsu dengan lembut.

"Benarkah? Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan mati seperti mereka..." pinta Lucy dengan suara parau. Saat ini, Natsulah yang sangat dibutuhkannya dibanding dengan orang lain. Karena, hanya Natsulah yang bisa mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.

"Aku berjanji." jawab Natsu mantap. Lucy tersenyum mendengarnya.

Natsu menatap Lucy penuh arti, lalu dia memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Lucy yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya. Lucy hanya diam mematung, membiarkan bayangan wajah Natsu menutupi wajahnya.

XXX

"Lho? Erza, kau tidak mandi?" tanya Mira sehabis keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menaikkan alisnya menatap Erza yang tengah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil mengelap noda darah di pedang kayunya dengan sapu tangan.

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Erza sambil menoleh ke arah Mira. Dia menyerngit heran menatap Mira yang kini hanya menggunakan handuk saja. Tidak, bukan itu yang dia herankan. Matanya terkunci pada suatu objek di paha kiri Mira.

"Mira, kau punya tato?" tanya Erza sambil menunjuk tato di paha Mira. Mira tersentak mendengarnya, dan segera menutupi tatonya itu.

"Ah, iya... Dulu aku pernah pasang tato sebelum jadi guru." jawab Mira cepat. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri baju yang sudah di siapkan oleh Virgo di atas meja rias.

"So ka..." gumam Erza. Entah kenapa, dia merasa gerak-gerik Mira sejak tadi sangat mencurigakan.

Pertama, dari mana Mira mendapatkan pistol yang di gunakannya saat melawan Zombie-zombie tadi?

Kedua, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Mira sangat mahir dalam menembak. Tembakan gadis itu selalu tepat dan akurat mengenai kepala Zombie-zombie itu.

Ketiga, saat di ruang tamu tadi, dia sering mendapati Mira terseyum menyeringai. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya?

Keempat, kenapa Mira harus menutupi tatonya itu? Dan kenapa dia mesti salah tingkah ketika menjawabnya tadi? Dan lagi, gambar tato di paha Mira itu seperti tidak asing. Dia merasa pernah melihatnya, namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Erza, sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang. Sebentar lagi, sudah waktunya makan malam." ucapan Mira langsung menyadarkan Erza dari lamunannya. Erza mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Mira yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap. Gadis berambut silver panjang itu memakai piyama bermotif kucing.

"Benar juga. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu." Erza bangkit dari duduknya dan menyandarkan pedang kayunya di dinding samping tempat tidur. Gadis bersurai merah itu mengambil handuk, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Blam.

Pintu kamar mandi di tutup oleh Erza. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi shower yang dihidupkan. Mira masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menatap ke arah pintu kamar mandi dengan tajam.

_"Sial... Dia.. Semakin curiga."_

**Bersambung...**

**AN : Hai! Hai! Ini dia chap 4... Ceritanya sedikit gak nyambung sih. Apalagi tata bahasanya yang super berantakan.. Saya benar-benar minta maaf bagi yang nungguin fanfic ini kelamaan nunggu.. Habis, sebelumnya saya sedang fokus sama fanfic saya yang hampir tamat.. Oh iya, aku mau minta pendapat para reader nih, menurut kalian, Silver dari Tartaros itu ayahnya Gray ato bukan? Aku kurang yakin sih dia dari Tartaros ato gak (belum baca manga terbarunya), tapi banyak yang bilang kalau dia itu mirip Gray.. Dan juga, namanya itu lho, mencurigakan banget.. Sama kayak nama Gray yang diambil dari nama-nama warna.. Silver juga nama warna kan?**

**Oke, saya cuma mau minta pendapat dari para reader, habis kalo memang iya si Silver beneran ayahnya Gray, maka aku mau masukin dia ke peran yang sangat penting di fanfic ini.. Kebetulan banget, peran yang sangat penting masih bingung mau dikasih sama siapa.. Baiklah saya mau balas review dulu...**

**Reka Amelia** : Haha, makasih! Tenang, adegan berkelahi plus baku tembaknya bakal ada kok! Apakah moment NaLu di chap ini cukup memuaskan? Ah, Jellal pasti ada 'kok! Wah, kalo soal big boss-nya itu, bisa iya, bisa juga tidak... Hayo! Coba tebak yang mana yang benar? Happy ending kok, pastinya...

**Hanara VgRyuu** : Iya, munculnya belakangan.. Hehe, semoga chap ini gak bikin Hana-chan makin penasaran.. Haha..

**yumi loke leo** : Loki dah muncul di chap ini! Maaf kalo bagiannya sedikit... Menurutmu gimana? Ah, gomen bikin kamu nunggu lama.. Makasih banget udah setia nungguin dan nge-review fanfic ini. Aku benar-benar terharu.. *sedot ingus* Sampai-sampai harus review 2 kali lagi.. Hiks, aku benar-benar terharu! :'O

**ErinMizuMizuna-Chan** : Haha, makasih! Maaf ya updatenya lama...

**santika widya** : Tenang aja, Gruvia-nya gak bakal jadi mayat berjalan 'kok! Mereka bakal bergabung dengan tim Natsu buat nyelamatin dunia! Oh yeah! XD

**Pidachan99 **: Wah, maaf cerita ini bikin kamu pusing. Kuharap chapter kali ini gak bikin kamu stres juga.. XD Ah, tentang siapa Coco, bakalan ada di chap depan! Pokoknya dia itu udah dianggap Lucy kayak adik sendiri... Heee... Aku juga curiga sama Mira(lha?) Hehe, teruslah penasaran setelah membaca chap ini.. XD

**ghinapink** : Hmm... Kayaknya sih, si Mira emang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan kemungkinan, hal yang disembunyikannya itu adalah sebuah sesuatu yang "**BESAR**"! Peran Mira? Hehe, silahkan anda tebak berdasarkan chap ini. Menurut kamu, Mira itu baik atau jahat? Wah, bisa gawat kalo sampai mengganggu pikiran.. Kuharap chap ini gak sampai mengganggu jiwa kamu juga.. XD

**LHeartfilia** : Oke, Shoutarou-san! Makasih udah baca dan review! XD

**Kaoru Dragneel** : Benarkah? Apakah di chap ini mereka juga kelihatan romantis? XD

Oke, segitu dulu.. Makasih dah baca chap ini.. Review ya kalo sempat! Saya undur diri dulu,

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
